Where The Dream Takes You
by DeTragedy
Summary: Six years after Sarah defeats Jareth, his sons target her and her child. Hopefully this will load this time. Sorry if it loads twice.


Where the Dream Takes You  
By Erica DeTraglia (nbcgrl13@hotmail.com)  
  
Everything in this story belongs to Jim Henson Productions and anyone else who worked on the   
Labyrinth. I used the Backstreet Boys song, "more than that" so that belongs to them and their   
record company as well as the title "Where the Dream takes you" by Mya from Disney's movie   
Atlantis. Bowie and Henson, Cindy, Geri, and little Sarah-Lynn..basically anything or anyone   
that is not in the movie are mine. If you ever want to use them, just ask me first. ? OK, enough   
about the legal stuff. This story is probably PG to a PG-13 level depending on your morals ?  
  
Also, I'd like to thank everyone in the fanfiction.net staff for creating a wonderful site and all the   
authors who inspired me to write ?  
  
This story takes place three Six years after Sarah defeats the Goblin King.  
Enjoy the story..please review this is my first Labyrinth story.  
******************************************  
Sarah cried on her bed. Her boyfriend of three years just up and left without even a   
note. Well, that wasn't true. He left a message on the answering machine that said, "Sarah, this   
is not what I want. I'm young and need to see other people. I think we both do. Don't try to find   
me, I'll call you tonight."   
Of course, he never called. Sarah sat up, resting her hands on her swollen belly. At nine   
months, she feared this emotional trauma was going to hurt her baby. She went over to the   
mirror whispering as she closed her eyes, "I wish to see Hoogle and my friends right now."   
She felt a rough large hand rub her back, "We're here Sarah." She turned looking into   
Hoogle's worried face.   
She fell onto her bed again, hugging Hoogle, "He left me!" Hoogle hugged her while   
Bruno patted her head. Bruno titled his head, "Sarah not happy. Sarah come be happy."   
She looked up at her hairy friend, "What will make me happy, Bruno?" Bruno touched   
her belly and the child inside kicked in response. Sarah smiled, "That does make me happy."   
Bruno shook his head, "Come Sarah."   
Hoogle nodded, "Maybe big tall and hairy has a point. You need to rest and get away   
from it all. Come stay with me."   
"In the Labyrinth? No way what about Jareth?"   
"He is still recovering. He will not see you. We'll protect you." Sarah nodded and let her   
friends take her to the Labyrinth.   
  
Goblin King's Castle..  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, playing with his tall black cane adorned with a crystal ball. He   
sighed, looking over his goblins, fighting or playing, they were still his children. He slowly lifted   
himself out of the throne, wincing as his left leg throbbed. He let all his weight rest on the cane,   
limping to his chamber where his blood sons, Bowie and Henson, sat looking into their father's   
large crystal ball. Bowie was the oldest, looking roughly fifteen years old with short golden hair   
that was spiky in front. His ice blue eyes were cold and his pale skin made him a ghost. HE was   
muscular and intelligent. HE wore an outfit similar to Jareth, black boots and leggings with a   
renaissance white blouse. His youngest son, Henson, was identical to Jareth in everyway just   
centuries younger with shoulder length hair that got in his face. Jareth thought about the surfer   
look that many humans wore and every time he thought of Henson. He was the sensitive and   
compassionate brother that tried to make everyone happy. The boy, who looked no more than   
ten, stood up when Jareth came into the room, "Father, you should be resting."   
Jareth waved his hands, walking towards the crystal.   
Bowie stood in his path, "No."   
"No? Why? What is going on in my Kingdom?"   
"Nothing that Henson and I cannot handle." Jareth stared at his son. He was stoic and   
emotionless but so was his mother the Ice Queen of Narnia. It was a marriage of convenience   
to bear heirs to their kingdoms. Thankfully, both children where boys so Bowie could most   
likely inherit the Ice land and Henson would get the Labyrinth. The boys had spent half the year   
with their mother and the other half with him. Yet, since his incident with Sarah, the Ice Queen   
has agreed to let both boys stay until Jareth was completely healed. Jareth knew it wasn't out of   
the goodness of her heart because she did not have one. She hated children and the thought of   
getting rid of them for centuries was very appealing. Jareth on the other hand loved his children.   
They were a part of him and he enjoyed their company. He stared back into his son's eyes,   
knowing he didn't even have the power to defeat this young boy. He surrendered, "Fine. But if   
you need help I'll be in bed." He limped away.   
As soon as the door closed Bowie sighed, dropping his arms. Henson smiled, "I thought   
he was going to strike you down."   
"Me too. HE cannot know Sarah is here. Block all the crystals."   
Henson nodded, "Done. What of her child? We could make it deformed as pay back   
for hurting our father."   
Bowie shook his head no, "She won fairly. It is not our place to hurt an innocent, no   
matter how tempting. We can bind the child though. If it is born on Labyrinth soil, it will be   
under our command."   
"But the babe is human."   
"Even so, Sarah will most likely tell her child about our father and this land. It will know   
the puzzle too well. And like all humans it will be too sure of itself and it will come to challenge   
us."   
"And what if it doesn't?"   
Bowie sat next to his brother, smiling, "Well, we can help it along the way using our   
dream magick."   
Henson gave Bowie an evil smile, "And that's not against the rules at all."   
Bowie stood up, "No one knows we are back. Let's go pay Sarah a visit. We'll have to   
transform into goblins though. We can't have anyone who might remember us saying so."   
Henson jumped up, "Very true brother, it would spoil all our fun before it has even   
begun." The two brothers smiled, disappearing in a ball of light, heading out towards Hoggle's   
home.   
  
Hoggle's...   
  
Hoggle made Sarah sit in a comfy chair, filled with soft moss. He quickly grabbed a footrest,   
sticking it under her feet. "Thank you."   
A number of goblins had heard about Sarah and how she had defeated their King. They   
all wanted to meet her so Hoggle's quaint little hut was busting at the seems with goblins and   
other creatures of the Labyrinth. Sarah was enjoying the company so Hoggle tolerated it. Sarah   
was smelling a flower given to her by one of the goblins when two small goblins with identical   
blue eyes walked up to her smiling. She smiled back, "Hello."   
The taller goblin nodded, "Hello. Can we feel your belly? My brother and I have never   
felt an unborn human before." Sarah nodded, taking the two goblin boys hands, placing it on her   
belly. The baby inside kicked hard, as it had been doing for the past three days, and the boys   
jumped. Bowie became memorized with the child. His brother and him where made through   
magickal means, nothing like the human's sex. If his parent's had cared about each other they   
could have produced this way. Bowie felt a pain deep in his chest. He wished he had been born   
like this human. He looked to see his brother looking at him with the same expression. No   
matter how badly they wanted to play with this child's destiny, they couldn't bring themselves to   
hurting it. Bowie reached in his pouch and retrieved a chocolate nugget, inside a crystal ball. He   
offered it to Sarah and she took it never thinking these two goblins boys were going to hurt her.   
Henson watched Sarah eat the chocolate whole. Bowie nodded to Sarah, taking his brother's   
hand. They got outside the hut and spoke mentally, (That was amazing brother. I never knew   
humans held so much power.)   
Bowie nodded, (Neither did I. maybe that is why they can summon us when they are   
young.)   
(Why?)   
(Because they still believe in us..in magick. Sarah still hold alittle of that magick but not   
as strong as her babe.)  
(Why did you give her the crystal, then?)   
(It will not hurt her babe. The crystal held a preservation spell. Her child will keep the   
power it possesses for its lifetime. It will make it easier for us to bring it here.)   
(You still wish to enslave it, don't you? I do. She almost killed our father and you know   
as much as I do he is the only one that actually loves us. I want her to suffer.)   
(She has ever since she left the Labyrinth. I assure you that karma is paying her back   
tenfold. Come, let us tend to father. He needs us more than this matter. Plus, by making this   
child love us we will make it choice us over Sarah.)   
Henson tensed but finally surrounded to his older brother. They walked back to the   
castle.   
  
Sarah stood near the door, laughing at the goblins dancing. She gasped, sucking in a breath,   
feeling something wet run down her legs. Hoogle ran to her, "Sarah?"   
"It's the baby. My water just broke."   
Hoogle's eyes went wide, "It's ok, relax. Is there a doctor in the hut?"   
One goblin walked over, wearing a lab coat and spectacles, "I am."   
Bruno jumped, "Help Sarah!"   
The canine knight nodded, "Yes my dear fellow don't just sit there, this dear woman   
nears medical attention!" He poked the doctor with his lance.   
  
Back at the Castle.....   
  
Henson was sitting with Jareth, holding his hand while Jareth told him a story. Bowie was out of   
the balcony, watching Sarah's painful delivery. Somewhere deep in his chest the ice part of his   
heart was happy that Sarah was in pain. With a final push, Bowie saw the small limp figure of   
Sarah's child. It wailed as Hoggle cleaned it up, wrapping it in a blanket. He handed the baby to   
Sarah, "It's a girl."   
Sarah laughed, hugging the child, "Welcome to the world, little girl. My little Geraldine"   
Bowie let the crystal ball fall, "Geraldine." He nodded and went to tell his brother.   
  
5 Years Later.........   
  
Sarah was holding Geraldine on her hip while she picked out a dress. Geraldine was sucking on   
her candy, looking around at people walking by. She noticed that two people were staring at   
her. The taller young man waved at her, smiling. The shorter boy smiled too. Geri smiled back,   
waving her chubby hand at them. She was about to show her mom when they collided with   
something. Geri looked to see a man about her mother's age smile, "I'm so sorry. let me help   
you."   
Geri turned to see the young boy still smiling at her but now the older one was frowning.   
He tapped the boy on the shoulder, motioning his head to leave. A group of people walked by   
and when they moved the two boys were gone. Geraldine turned back to her mother to see she   
was smiling at this new man named Thomas. Geraldine didn't know whether she really liked him   
but he was making mommy happy so he couldn't be all bad.   
  
Labyrinth   
  
Bowie threw robe on the chair in frustration. "You would think placing that guy there would   
have at least made Sarah put Geraldine down."   
Henson nodded, removing his own robe, "I told you, and you should have used the   
brown haired guy. He was more attractive and Sarah would have paid more attention." The two   
boys were about to finish their conversation but Jareth walked in arms behind his back, "What   
about Sarah? I've heard you boys chatter on and on about her for years now. And don't look   
so shocked, I'm your father and still have a few tricks up my sleeve. So, sit and spill."   
Bowie cleared his throat, "It's nothing father."   
"Bowie, You are a very smart young man. I want to know what you and your brother   
are doing or I shall send you to the BOES."   
Bowie looked to Henson who nodded in defeat. Bowie crossed his arms, "Sarah had a   
baby."   
"So?"   
"It was born here."   
Jareth's face fell into a deep frown. "A girl."   
Henson's jaw dropped open, "How did.."   
Jareth sat down, still weak from his recovering, "Sarah was destined to have girls. The   
oracle told me when I asked about her. He said she has paid for what she did to me. I was   
happy when she defeated me, my sons. I would not have been able to give you both so much if   
you were born female. Unfortunately our laws are very sexist."   
Bowie frowned, "We have tried to get the child here many times but Sarah is always   
there."   
Jareth nodded, "She will slip I promise you. Why do you want this child anyway?"   
Henson smiled, "We want to raise her. We made sure she world never lose her magick.   
Bowie and I want to make her our human servant."   
Bowie, "By doing so it will destroy her mother."   
Jareth stood, placing his hands on his sons' shoulders, "A cold heart is a dead heart my   
sons. I am glad you have a heart that can love me. I hope one day you will find someone who   
loves you. Leave the child alone, that is an order. If she comes to us so be it, but until then she is   
a human. Watch her if it pleases you, I can see she means a lot to you both."   
"Only as a pawn father." Bowie stated ice dripping from his lips through his words.   
Jareth shook his head, "Revenge will get you nowhere fast Bowie. Do not deny your   
feelings for this child, I can see it in your eyes. Time will tell how she will feel about the both of   
you."   
  
Sixteen years later......   
  
"Geri!" yelled Cindy as she walked up the stairs to their grandparent's house. Cindy found Geri   
in their mother's old room, playing with an old teddy bear. Cindy adjusted her black dress as   
she sat next to Geri. At 21, Geri had grown to be a beautiful woman. Her long black hair, like   
her mother, curled into ringlets down her back. She was athletic and strong-willed and only her   
mother and Uncle Hoggle knew she had gifts. Sarah had told her new husband, Cindy's father,   
about the Labyrinth but always as a story never as the truth Geri knew. It hurt Geri not being   
able to tell her sister about the wonderful world she visited often.   
Cindy was a normal fifteen year old girl. Her straight red hair was pulled back in a bun.   
She had little freckles on her cheeks and emerald green eyes. She was tall and thin except for   
her extended belly. She had fallen in puppy love with the Captain of the football team. He was   
above using protection so unfortunately Cindy now carried within her the consequences of his   
and her stupidity. She was due any day now so the family was tense. Sarah blamed herself,   
saying it was a curse she gave her children that they would only love men who would use them   
for other means. "Geri, do you think I was wrong to keep this baby?"  
Geri looked up, "No. I just think you were wrong in sleeping with Travis."  
"I know. Can you believe the jerk won't even return my phone calls. He said it's not his   
baby. If it's not his, then this baby was conceived by a divine intervention."  
Geri smiled, "How is Mom and Thomas doing?"  
"As well as to be expected."  
Geri played with the crystal around her neck, given to her by Hoggle. "I'll be here for   
you."  
Cindy nodded, "I know."  
The sisters sat in silence for a few minutes before heading to bed.  
  
Midnight…  
  
Cindy let out a scream, "Geri! Mom! Dad!"  
Geri was the first to run into the room, turning on the lights to see her sister on the floor,   
holding her belly. "It's time."  
Geri helped get her into the car, while Thomas started the engine. Sarah ran out, "I'll be   
right behind you. I'm going to call your Uncle Toby and Grandparents."  
Cindy nodded, whimpering, "Love you mom."  
Geri hugged her mom, "I love you too. Don't worry everything will be ok."  
Sarah hugged her and Cindy, "I love you too. Go. I'll catch up."  
  
Cindy sat on the birthing table, breathing rapidly through contractions. Geri was screaming   
through each breathe, reciting every swear in the English language and a few Spanish ones she   
learned at school. Thomas was rubbing her back, encouraging her. Geri looked up every few   
minutes, "Where is mom?"  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving right now, dad. See you soon. Bye." Sarah grabbed her keys as she looked   
at her watch. It was 1:00am already she better get going or she might miss her grandchild's   
birth.   
  
Jareth turned in bed over and over. HE was having trouble sleeping, something was not right in   
the world. He stood up, walking to his large crystal. The boys were still asleep along with the   
goblins. It was so peaceful in the Labyrinth. He sat down in a chair, letting his hand glide across   
the crystal, seeing waves of light and color throughout the clear surface. Slowly, Jareth slipped   
into an unsettling sleep.  
  
Sarah came to an intersection. She had hit every red light since she left home. The light turned   
green and Sarah proceeded to the next light that was also red. She began to swear but the light   
changed allowing her to pass. She smiled maybe things were turning around. She was halfway   
through the light when she saw a movement at the corner of her eye. In a blink, another car   
smashed into her at full force, sending the car rolling. Sarah was tossed and turned, hitting her   
head on the steering wheel. She held the wound to prevent the blood for getting into her eyes.   
The car had stopped rolling and was on its side so that Sarah could see the pavement. She   
looked over and she could see the body of the driver, distorted and broken from flying through   
the windshield. Slowly she began to feel pain. She looked to see a piece of the door has   
snapped and was embedded into her side. She began to cry feeling weaker and weaker.  
  
Geraldine began to scream. Thomas helped Cindy sit up to push. "What?"  
"Something's happened to her!" she scrambled to her bag, grabbing her keys. Geri   
wiped her nose on her sleeve. Her mother and she had never told Thomas or Cindy about the   
labyrinth and how Geri was born there somehow giving her esp and other magick abilites. She   
knew in her gut something was wrong with her mother. "I have to go find her."  
Thomas sighed, "She's probably in traffic."  
Cindy looked up into Geri's face. Cindy knew her sister was different and she also   
knew that Geri's instincts were never wrong. "Go, find mom."  
Geri nodded, running to the garage. It was getting colder. Her teeth chattered as she   
wrapped her sweater over her shoulders. It was July for heaven's sake, what did the hospital   
do, pump all their AC ducts into the garage? She looked to see a dark figure move through the   
mirror then onto the garage wall. She could feel the coldness it gave off as the sun gives off heat.   
For a brief moment it looked at her through it's skeleton face then it disappeared out the   
window. Geri stopped for a second, she just saw death smile at her. "No." she screamed,   
running to her car.  
  
Jareth sat up screaming from the chair screaming, "Sarah."   
Henson and Bowie appeared beside him in a blink of an eye, "Father?"  
Jareth was crying. He was leaning against the crystal, "She's dying."  
Bowie touched his father's back, "Who, father?"  
"Sarah..I must go to her."  
Henson and Bowie looked at each other in horror. If Sarah was dying what was   
happening to Geri, Henson walked over to his father's desk, taking out a small crystal. He   
handed it to his father, "This should be enough power to go to her."   
Jareth touched his son's cheek, taking the crystal. "Thank you," he whispered before   
disappearing.  
Bowie shook his head, "Why would he want to see her again..after all she has done to   
him."  
Henson just shook his head, "Father was right, you are like mom, cold and heartless.   
He loves her no matter what. Can't you understand love?"  
"Why bother, all it causes is pain."  
"Then you do not love me, father and mother?"  
Bowie folded his arms, "That is different and you know it. Family love is different than   
this kind of love."  
Henson touched the crystal. The form of Geri crying in the car was seen. Henson saw a   
flicker of emotion fall over Bowie. Why did Bowie feel love was a weakness. "She is going to   
need a friend, maybe it's time we started introducing ourselves again."  
Bowie nodded, "I know a way. Her sister is having her child as we speak. She'll gets   
frustrated with it very easily..."  
Henson smiled, "So, if by chance she finds the book and says the spell it's not our fault   
she wishes her child away."  
Bowie smiled but sadly as he stole glanced at Geri. After things v\calmed down he   
would go to her. It would not be the first time he went to her in her dreams and Bowie knew it   
would not be the last.  
  
Sarah let out a staggered breath. Everything was getting darker and colder around her body.   
Her attention was turned to a figure next to her. She turned her head to meet Jarth's eyes. Sarah   
coughed, "Jareth?"  
He hushed her blood stained lips, "Hush, I am here."  
"But I thought I..."  
"You did...but I'm an immortal and can rebuild myself."  
Sarah let tears run down her face, "I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted my brother   
back. I loved you..I still love you."  
Jareth let tears fall down his cheek unchecked, "I forgave you Sarah the moment I could   
think straight. I love you too. I wish Lord Anubis was more than an acquaintance then maybe I   
could save you from this death."  
Sarah smiled, "I have two daughters now and a grandchild. My eldest daughter I named   
after you. many times I wished she was your daughter."  
Jareth wiped the blood from her lips, kissing her deeply. HE pulled away slowly   
memorizing her touch. He moved to leave but she held him, crying, "Please stay with me. I don't   
want to die alone."  
Jareth nodded, "I will never leave you, Sarah." Sarah watched as Jareth held her hand   
and began to sing in his accented voice, "I can see that you've been crying, You can't hide it   
with a lie, What's the use in you denying, That what you have is wrong, I heard him promise you   
forever, But forever's come and gone Baby, he would say whatever, It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines, oh..."   
Sarah felt Jareth caress her hair then cheek, gently gliding his fingers over her lips. She   
didn't feel any pain, she felt was something completing itself. She continued to listen to the song,   
" I will love you more than that I won't say the words Then take them back Don't give loneliness   
a chance Baby listen to me when I say I will love you more than that. Baby, you deserve much   
better What's the use in holding on Don't you see it's now or never 'Cause I just can't be friends   
Baby knowing in the end." Jareth stopped to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. HE   
couldn't sing anymore so he said the words to her, " There's not a day that passes by I don't   
wonder why we haven't tried It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye." His grip tightened around Sarah's but he could feel her   
slipping away. He kissed her once, "I love you Sarah. I always will."  
The ambulance arrived and the paramedics came running over.  
HE saw a smile grace her lips and a single tear fall before she exhaled and never took   
another breath. Jareth cried out loud. His Sarah was gone forever. The paramedic looked at the   
wounds and took her pulse.  
  
"Come on, baby. Push."  
"I am!" Cindy screamed. The final pushed was rewarded with a cry of a baby. The   
doctor chuckled, "It's a girl." HE looked at the clock, "Time of birth.."  
  
"Time of death, 7:01am." The paramedic stated to his partner. Jareth backed up,   
looking down the road. A car was coming with its headlights blinking. HE knew it was Sarah's   
child, the child named after him. He disappeared back to the room to mourn.  
  
Geri let out a staggered breath, "No." Geri hide her face in her hands. Geri sat in her seat, never   
taking off her seat belt. She felt her mother die. The comfort that she had right now was her   
mother didn't die alone and scared. Someone was with her helping her let go peacefully. Tears   
feel down her cheek. She was going to have to go to the Labyrinth now and tell her Uncle   
Hoggle and Bruno as well as the others about her mother's death. She hadn't been there in over   
a year, it was time to go back for a while. People in the neighborhood were coming out of their   
house to see. One man was on a cell phone, most likely calling 911. She finally got out of the   
car, walking to the paramedic. He stopped her, "Where are you going?"  
"That's my mother."  
The paramedic's face went soft, "I'm sorry."  
Geri broke down, "Why her?"  
  
BY the time she got back to the hospital it was already 9:00am, the sun making   
everything more clear. Later, the papers would say it was a drunk driver who lost control of his   
car running through a red light, but that didn't help the mourning.  
  
Geri walked into the hospital where Cindy was feeding her little girl. Cindy saw Geri's face,   
"What's going on? The radio said there was a terrible accident on Rte 55. What's wrong?"  
Geri took the baby from Cindy's arms, "Mom was in that accident."  
"Is she ok?" Cindy watched Geri's face fall and tears form in her eyes. "She's ok, right?"   
Cindy said his voice a pitch higher.  
"She's dead." Geri said, cuddling the baby.   
Thomas stood up, "No. Geri that's not funny."  
"No, it's not. They just brought her body to the morgue. They need you to go down   
and identify her." Thomas shook his head in disbelief, stumbling to the morgue.  
Cindy began to cry. Geri followed suit and hugged her. They rocked back and forth   
mourning together. Geri soon gave the baby to Cindy, "What is her name?"  
Cindy wiped her nose, "I named her Sarah-Lynn after mom."  
"I'm going away for awhile. I need to get away. I'll be back I promise. Tell Thomas she   
wanted to be cremated, ok? Save me some ashes so I can take them to mom and my secret   
place. I want to remember mom just the way she was before she died. I couldn't bare my last   
memory of her to be in a box. I'll be at my Uncle Hoogle's. I'll call you when I can, ok?""  
Cindy nodded, "I will. Please don't be long. I'm going to need some help."  
"I promise I won't. I just need to go and tell some of my relatives personally." She   
hugged her sister and kissed her niece on the head.  
  
Surprisingly when Geri finished, all her belongings only took up an Adidas sport bag and   
two suitcases. She quickly went over to her mother's room and opened her top drawer. She   
slowly took out a crystal ball that was once Jareth's. She might need it in the Labyrinth. She   
took that and a few other things to remember her mother by.   
She placed them in the bag and carried her stuff downstairs. When she knew she was   
ready she announced, "I wish to go to Uncle Hoogle's." In a flash she was gone.  
  
Hoggle's........  
  
Hoggle was hobbling around his house spraying for fairies. HE came around the corner to find   
Geri sitting on his front step, all her belongings at her feet. Her face a was tear-stained.   
"Geraldine?"  
Geri smiled, new tears falling down her face, "Hi Uncle Hoggle."   
"What happened?"  
"Mom was in an accident. She didn't make it." Geri was able to say before bursting into   
hysterical cries. "And I saw it happen in my dreams. I couldn't save her."  
Hoggle hugged her, taking in all that she said. Soon he was crying too.  
  
Castle.....  
  
Henson was hugging his father as Jareth cried. Bowie was by the crystal watching Geri. Bowie   
felt his heart soften as he watched her. They were about the same age now, they liked the same   
things and they both had similar powers. He shook his head, maybe it was time to visit his   
mother in the Iceland to harden his heart.   
Henson left his father to stand by Bowie's side, "She's here."  
"I know."  
"Maybe you should go to her. I know this is not the best time to discuss this but I think   
it's time for you to pick a bride. She is the only candidate worthy of marriage in the Land."  
Bowie turned to his brother, "Are you mad? I don't want to marry her, I want to   
enslave her I thought you wanted the same thing."  
Henson shook his head, "Not anymore. I've watched her just as you have and I have   
learned to love her and her family. The Labyrinth sees her as being of royal blood because she   
is the child of the Great Sarah. No one will question this choose. I know you have denied every   
Princess that has expressed interest."  
"You are forgetting, little brother, one thing: I am going to inherit the Iceland. Geri will   
be more accepted here. You marry her."  
Hanson shook his head, "Our mother will never let one of us inherit anything. She has   
made it quite clear that she will live forever and will never retire. So, one of us will one day be   
King and the other will one day be an eternal Prince. You are a great leader, Bowie, and you   
have a good heart whether you like it or not. You deserve to love and be loved."  
Bowie barked, "Never." HE turned, leaving the room. Henson looked at his father who   
had heard the conversation, "See to it that Geri and him meet. I will not have my son rule this   
land with a cold heart. But I want to see him breaks her heart."  
Henson bowed, leaving the room himself. He was more concerned for Geri's sister   
Cindy. He had watched her since her birth, learning things about humans and why they liked   
certain things like chocolate. He wanted to help her but things had been hectic with Bowie and   
his father. Now, he needed to see her. To comfort the child that should have been his.  
  
A couple of days later…..  
  
Bowie stood outside Hoggle's hut, watching Geri play with her mother's crystal ball. She twirled   
it around her fingers with ease. Bowie silently completed her. She was just as good as his father.   
He hugged himself, he wasn't getting soft. HE didn't want to fall in love. He wanted a marriage   
of convenience just like his parents that way he could have sons or daughters and love them.  
Geri dropped the ball and it bounced like rubber to Bowie's feet. He didn't notice it until   
Geri was right next to him. She smiled, "Hi. Are you from Earth?"  
"No."  
"Oh, are you a Goblin?"  
"Not Really."  
Geri smiled, "I should have known, you're too cute to be a Goblin."  
Bowie felt his cheeks burn as his heart raced in his chest. He watched Geri extend her   
hand and say, "I'm Geraldine."  
He took her hand in his own. She was softer than any silk and had a powerful   
handshake.  
"I'm glad to meet some human looking people here. I thought all guys were like my   
Uncle Hoggle and Bruno."  
Bowie smiled, "No, there are some 'human'-looking people."  
Geri played with the crystal, "I'm sorry I'm staring but I feel like I know you."  
Bowie nodded, "Maybe. I've lived here most of my life. It is possible you saw me when   
you were visiting."  
"Maybe. Would you like to come in?"  
Bowie backed up, "No, thank you. I should be going. I as just passing through when   
your ball tapped me." Geri gave him another smile that made his heart race ever faster. He   
cursed his Goblin half for letting this woman make him weak with lust. He left before she could   
effect him anymore. He heard her yell to him, "What is your name?"  
He couldn't resist. He turned, allowing his robe to circle him like a mist, "You'll know   
soon enough."  
  
Geri shook her head amused. He was cute whoever he was and he was from the   
labyrinth so she wouldn't have to explain about her abilities. She felt a hairy hand on her   
shoulder and a raspy voice ask, "Baby ok?"  
Geri smiled. Bruno had always called her baby. She nodded, "Yeah. I'm ok. Just   
making some friends."  
Bruno nodded, gathering her up in his arms, giving her a hug. Although she hadn't   
realized it, Bruno had known she needed a hug. Someone to comfort her like her mother used   
to do whenever things were bad. It had been four months so far and it felt like yesterday. Bruno   
let her go, taking her hand. He pulled her to Hoggle's hut where Hoggle was just finishing   
making lunch.  
  
4 Months later….  
  
Henson entered Cindy's dreams. She was dreaming of becoming the World's Greatest Actress.   
She was waving her hand, blowing kisses at an invisible crowd when Henson walked up to her   
wearing black jeans and a blue shirt. She turned to him, "Who are you?"  
"A friend. How are you going to be this great actress with a baby?"  
Cindy watched as her world disappeared and focused on her baby. She saw herself a   
mess trying to feed Sarah-Lynn and study for an algebra test. It then flashed forward to a scene   
where she was smoking right next to her baby, actually blowing the smoke in her face, talking to   
some guy, "Who needs High school anyway. I don't. I can do just fine on my won with a   
diploma."  
Cindy gasped, "That's not me!"  
Henson walked up to her so he could feel her breath on his lips. "How do you know?   
You're just dreaming here." He touched her cheek gently looking deep into her green eyes.   
Cindy noticed the attention and looked into this man's eyes. They were an odd color   
violet. HE was an inch or so taller than her, skinny, with long white hair that had streaks of   
silver, purple, and blue in it. She moved into his touch, "Who are you? You've been in my   
dreams for the past 4 months."  
Despite Henson's better judgment he answered truthfully, "Henson. I have been   
watching you for a long time and I have grown fond of you. I can make your dreams come true.   
Send your daughter to my father and you shall see how wonderful your life will be." He kissed   
her.   
Cindy melted into that kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the   
passionate kiss. She pulled away, "Why do I always dream about my MR. Rights."  
Henson smiled, "Who said this was a dream."  
  
Cindy sat up in bed. She looked around feeling sad and disappointed that it was all a   
dream. Her Sarah was still sleeping so she decided to go get some water. When she got to the   
kitchen her father grunted. HE had started drinking since her mother died and Geri disappeared.   
HE was abusive too. Cindy never let him alone with Sarah-Lynn, making sure any time he did   
hit the brunt of it was given to her. She thought about the man of her dreams for the past four   
months, Henson. HE would never strike her in anger. He would not blame her. He loved her   
and deep down she was learning to love him too.   
  
Castle….  
  
Jareth walked into the study to find Bowie hard at work with Goblin and Iceland affairs. Since   
his 21st birthday he had become a great diplomat and negotiator. Bowie saw his father, quickly   
standing. "Father."  
Jareth nodded, "I have come to a decision. I am retiring as King and after talking with   
Henson, I want you to take my place."  
Bowie was dumbstruck. This was something that you always heard of happening but   
never experienced; a King changing hands. "Father, I do not think this is wise. You still have   
many years ahead of you."  
"Are you scared?"  
"Terrified."  
"Fine, then how about you and I make a deal. I will give you a trail period. Two years   
from today if you prove yourself to be a worthy King then I will formally retire."  
Bowie smiled, "I like that Father."  
Jareth moved closer to his son, "But there is one condition. Within these two years you   
must make a list of possible brides. It is law that a year from the time a King is proclaimed they   
must be betrothed."  
Bowie nodded, "Consider it done."  
The two smiled at each other, Jareth hugged Bowie, "I'm very proud of you."  
Bowie hugged his father back, "Thank you."  
"So, as your first day as King, what are you going to do?"  
Bowie gave his father an evil grin.  
  
"BY order of Bowie, the King for an Undetermined Time Period commands you come to the   
Castle to serve as his top servant." Hoggle read to Geri as she watched the tall Goblin guard   
that brought the note. Geri looked at it to make sure it was real and sure enough the royal seal   
accompanied the letter. The guard cleared his throat, "If you don't be coming peacefully I was   
told to bring you by force."  
Hoggle shook his head, "I don't think so. She is not going anywhere."  
Geri nodded, "that's right. I'm human and he has no claim to me."  
"That is where you are wrong."  
Geri looked to see a man step from behind the guard. It was her mystery man. "You're   
the King?"  
"For the next two years, yes."  
"Well, King or not. I'm human…"  
"But you were born on Labyrinth soil, making you subject to my command."  
Geri went to protest but she couldn't. Maybe he was right, even Hoggle looked   
defeated. Her only hope was to run. She ran into the house to grab her crystal. She heard the   
large guard having a yelling match with Hoggle. She opened the door to her room but meet a   
pair of hands around her throat. A click sealed her fate. Bowie still held her face as she tried to   
pull away form him, "Why do you fight me? You know I'm right. This choker makes you mine."  
He released her. She looked into the mirror to see a silver choker with a beautiful   
diamond in front. She balled her hands into fists, "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do   
to you?"  
Bowie frowned, "You were born." He took her arm, forcing her out. She tried to use   
her powers but the choker bound them. She was allowed to hug Hoggle good bye before they   
began to walk back to the castle.  
  
IN the castle, Geri was dressed in a red silk dress that exposed her shoulders and midriff. She   
was uncomfortable with the outfit and she figured this was part of her punishment as well. 'For   
being born' he said. This boy was Jareth's son, she was sure of it. His looks alone gave it away.   
This was probably a revenge ploy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Bowie walked into the   
room, reading papers. He placed them on the desk, looking up at her, "Comfortable?"  
Geri looked to the table, creating a wind, scattering Bowie's papers all over the floor.   
He let out a sigh, "I see you found a loophole in the binder." She didn't say anything. He walked   
over to her, "Don't be stupid Geraldine. I'm letting you live be grateful for that, it would be very   
simple to kill you."  
She looked into his eyes, noticing the glassy look to them. He was bluffing and he was   
lying when he said he didn't care. "Then why don't you kill me and get it over with it?"  
Bowie shook his head, "You serve me first, then we'll see." He took her arm, leading   
her to his bedroom. She tensed fearing what he wanted her to do. He let go of her arm walking   
over to the wall to open a curtain. "I want this room clean. When you are finished here I want   
you to clean the study. Understood?"  
Geraldine didn't answer she just looked around the room. HE sighed, regarding her.   
She turned to watch him leave and noticed that he stopped, "Whether you believe it or not, my   
brother and I are the reason for your powers and your birth."  
Bowie saw Geri's eyes widen with shock. She spat, "You're the reason that I was a   
freak in my world. I wish you had killed me." She turned her back to him so he couldn't see her   
cry. She began her chores. Bowie tapped his palm on the door before leaving.   
AS Geri cleaned she started to relax and figure that this wasn't so bad. She had cleaned   
homes with her mother for money for a while. She walked over to the dresser to clean off the   
scattered shirts when she found a crystal ball. She picked it up and it sang to her. She twirled it   
around in her hand causing the ball to sing different melodies. She began to smile. What a   
wonderful toy. "What are you doing?" she said to herself. "Why make him more mad." She   
gathered the rest of the clothes and walked out into the hallway. She noticed a passing Goblin,   
"Um, excuse me, Where is the laundry?"  
The Goblin stopped, rubbing his chin, "Well, you have to go down this hall, take a left,   
then take a right, then into the room of a thousand stairs and take the fourth stair straight to the   
top then take another left and there you are."  
"Um, I think I got it." She shifted the weight in her arms and began the search before   
she forgot the instructions. She left the Goblin standing there thinking. After she turned the   
corner he said, "Or you could just go this way and take a right and a left." HE turned but the girl   
was gone. The goblin shrugged and went his own way.  
  
Two hours Later……  
  
After finally finding the laundry she began the task of finishing her way to the study. She was   
walking down a hall when she heard the sound of children playing. A rubber ball the kind they   
use in dodge ball bounced out of a doorway and to her feet. She picked it up and looked in the   
room. There were about ten children all between the ages of one and seven. They were playing   
games and in one corner a man was reading them a story. He looked very similar to Bowie   
except he was paler and his nose was thinner. The man looked up and smiled at her, waving for   
her to come into the room. Geri hesitated at first but then walked in towards the man. One of   
the children had crawled into his lap. "Welcome to the nursery Geraldine."  
"Thanks." A young boy walked up to her extending his arms to her. She gave him the   
ball but he just smiled, taking her hand. She sat next to the man and the boy sat in her lap.   
The man smiled, "They like you. My name is Henson, son of Jareth, Brother to Bowie."  
Geri looked at him, "I knida figured that out. You look familiar to your brother."  
"Our similarity stops at appearance. I am a lot more sensitive and compassionate than   
my brother. Our mother is the Ice Queen of Narnia. She has no heart. We were the product of   
a marriage of convenience so that each would have an heir to their kingdoms. Bowie has always   
had more responsibility since he was the oldest. After your mother's death, my father has not   
been the same."  
Geri let her head fall, "Neither have I."   
Henson moved with the child in his hands next to Geri, "Although my brother and I   
allowed you to keep the powers you possessed at birth it was a miracle that you were born   
here."  
"What power?"  
"All humans are born with great power, but as they get older they lose it. They stop   
believing. Your mother still had her magick, which was one reason our father was attracted to   
her. You look like her."  
Geri smiled, "My similarity also stops there."  
Henson smiled, "Do you like kids?"  
"I love them. MY sister just had a baby, a girl. I wish I could see her. I promised I   
would return but now, I don't think I'll ever see her again."  
"I promise you, you will see her again only if you do me a favor."  
Geri let the boy go play and she turned to the boy, "What?"  
"Give my brother a chance. He cares for you very much but he doesn't know how to   
show it. See that door behind you." Geri nodded, "It leads to the other part of the nursery   
where we keep all the children under a year old."  
"Are there many of them?"  
"No, people usually don't start wishing away their children, sisters, or brothers until   
about a year. Those people who try and fail to save them have a choice of leaving without the   
child or becoming a Goblin with them. Those people who do not even try to save the children   
are never bothered again. We take the children and place them with families that will love them."  
"All these children were abandoned?"  
"I'm afraid so. The parents were dead or sister or brother were drug addicts, uncaring,   
there are so many reasons why they don't want the child, some good some bad. I want you to   
go into that room. Be careful because my brother is in there. I want you to see him as he really   
is and not what you have seen of him."  
Geri nodded, standing to leave. "Thanks."  
"No problem," Henson said, hugging the child in his arms.  
  
Geri opened the door and snuck into the nursery. The room was lit by thousands of candles,   
unlike the other nursery that had electricity. As she got closer she heard someone humming. It   
was Bowie. Geri stood at the doorway to watch Bowie hum to a baby in his arms. HE rocked it   
back and forth, smiling. Geri found it hard to believe that this man of ice had such a tender side.   
It almost made her feel sorry for him. It did make her care for him. HE walked over to a   
window, "You might as well come in, I know you are there, Geri."  
Shocked, she walked in keeping her distance. He turned, the baby holding onto his   
finger, "Why are you humans so mean?"  
"Why are you?"  
Bowie gave her a hard look. HE walked over, giving her the baby, "This babe is only   
two weeks old. His mother was only thirteen. She wished this baby away and told me that it   
was of no use to her. How can something this precious, something that was apart of you, mean   
nothing." HE deep into her eyes, seeing she was just as lost as he was at that moment.   
Geri caressed the baby's head and it squirmed. Bowie smiled as she did and it melted   
his heart alittle more. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her just once. To touch her   
skin in a caring way and not in the rough manner he had today. The baby snuggled close to Geri   
and fell asleep. "What is going to happen to it?"  
Bowie took the baby from her arms, replacing it back into the crib, "I found a family in   
France that wants it. When they are ready they are going to summon me."  
Geri hugged herself trying not to cry. She thought how lucky that baby was to never   
know how her parents didn't want her. Bowie turned to see the tears forming in her eyes,   
'What is it?"  
"Hopefully that baby will never know its own parents didn't want it."  
"It won't. Once I give the baby to the couple it will be their blood baby."  
"How?"  
"I have my ways. What do you care? You had a mother that loved you."  
"I also had a father that I never meet because he didn't want me. He wasn't ready to be   
father so he ignored my existence. I wrote him once and he told me that I was a part of his life   
he wanted to forget so stop writing. That hurts sometimes more than losing my mother. Right   
now, my sister, Hoggle, and Bruno are the only people who care if I live or die."  
Bowie closed the distance between them. "My brother and I care. We've watched you   
grow up since your birth. Henson used to call you our human sister."  
Geri looked into Bowie's yes, "And what do you think about me?"  
Bowie cleared his throat, "A pawn we could use to hurt your mother the way she hurt   
our father."  
Geri let her head fall, turning to leave. Bowie grabbed her hand, "Not anymore."  
Geri pulled her hand back, "I have to go clean the study, excuse me."  
Bowie let her go, a shocked look on his face. What just happened? He was kind to her.   
He turned back to watch the baby sleep. If it was only a few months older and he was not   
troubled with his new life as the Goblin King he would have adopted the baby. HE sighed, it   
would be a long time before he had a child of his own. It was even more likely he would find a   
woman that would want to marry him just for love. HE left the babe to sleep and went to see his   
father.  
  
Geri started to hum as she cleaned the rest of the study. She moved a piece of paper that said   
marriage agreement. Curious she read it. It was a prenuptial agreement. What surprised her the   
most of the agreement had to do with any children produced by the marriage. He gave   
everything save his kingdom in exchange for the children if the mother didn't want them. She   
then turned to a scrap page with that scribbling all over it. There were names of Princesses listed   
in the possible and never category. IN the column of 'Approved' was her name, but it had been   
crossed off in a single line. Under it said, 'She would never in a million years.' She put the   
papers back, laughing to herself. Someone laughed and she turned quick. There was no one in   
the room. She laughed again and realized the large crystal ball was laughing. It sounded like   
Cindy. She ran to the ball touching it, sending her energy into it. An image of Cindy singing along   
to 'I Will Survive,' in her robe cleared. Next to her was little Sarah-Lynn, giving her mother a   
strange look. Geri screamed with excitement, laughing as Cindy moved her hips with the song.   
Bowie heard her scream and ran into the room. HE was mad and relieved to see she   
was alright. She was memorized by the imagine in the crystal. HE watched as se moved her   
hands along the glass surface to get better angles of the image. HE walked up behind her to see   
what she was laughing at and he laughed too. Geri jumped turning around. Bowie smiled, "I'm   
sorry. I heard you scream and thought you found something you shouldn't."  
Geri shook her head smiling, "Just my sister and niece. Look at her. She's gotten so   
big!" She touched the image, wishing it was real.  
Bowie smiled at her. It had only been a nine hours since she came to the castle and   
already it felt like a lifetime. It was as if she had always been a part of their lives on this intimate   
level. He watched the image fade. She walked over to his desk, cleaning again.  
"I see you are trying to get married."  
Bowie's face but have turned beet red. He forgot about his list. He walked over, "Yes,   
it is Law that a King must be betrothed a year after he is official proclaimed King."  
Geri pulled out the list he feared and she looked down the list, "Why are these women   
in the denial category."  
"Because they have no heart, just like my mother. I have only half a heart so I would   
hate to have my children only have a quarter of a heart."  
"How can you have only half a heart. I thought that was just a figure of speech."  
"No. My mother truly has no heart. She is made of ice and therefore a heart would   
produce warmth, killing her. I do have a heart like you but only half of it works. Come here."   
Geri obeyed, allowing him to bring her head close to his chest. She listened and she only heard   
one beat instead of the multiple beat of a normal four chambered heart. She looked up at him,   
bewildered. He continued, "The women in the possibility category are of good breeding but.."  
"No love."  
Bowie nodded, "I would like to marry someone who at least knows something about   
me. Most Princesses don't know their husbands until the wedding night."  
"That sucks. How come my name got on this list. I'm not a Princess."  
Bowie blushed again, standing. "After your mother defeated my father, she became a   
celebrity. She was proclaimed by the people to be the Great Lady Sarah. Her children also   
inheriting the title and power."  
Geri smiled, "Then why am I your servant?"  
Bowie smiled, "Alittle revenge never hurt anyone. Come let me show you to your   
room."   
Geri nodded, following the King to her room. It was huge with silk sheets on a king   
sized bed. The cathedral ceiling matched the long windows. There was a desk and couches   
around the room. There was even a modernized bathroom and lights. She squealed jumping on   
the bed. She saw Bowie's raised eyebrow and bounced off, "Sorry."  
"I'm guessing you are happy with your quarters."  
"Yes! This is beautiful.."  
"It was to be your mother's room if she agreed to stay with my father."  
Geri turned quick, "He asked?"  
Bowie stood next to her, "Well, not in so few words. He thought that by sending her   
through the Labyrinth she would learn to love him. If I had known about it I could of told him it   
was a bad idea."  
"If you knew…how old are you?"  
"I am roughly 400 hundreds old, Henson 253 years next month."  
"Wow, that's old."  
Bowie wrinkled his nose, "It is not..at least for our kind. Are you hungry?"  
Geri nodded, her eyes wondering around the room.  
"Good, come I will get you something to eat."  
Geri followed Bowie again, watching her captor turn from a mean King to a good   
friend. She took his arm, "Will I ever be allowed to go home?"  
Bowie nodded, "I'll let you go back for a visit. I can see how much your sister and   
niece mean to you." Before Bowie could react, Geri hugged him tight, thanking him. He hugged   
her back finally, enjoying the experience. He finally released her, "How about that food?" She   
nodded and the went to the kitchen.  
Bowie walked in moving the goblins that were playing on the floor so Geri had a path.   
He walk over looking for something. Geri walked in and laughed. Bowie turned, "What?"  
"I'm just getting used to a medieval castle having modern appliances."  
Bowie looked at the metal fridge and gas stove, "Whatever. Well, Unfortunately the   
cook is out. Do you like peaches?"  
Geri shook her head no, "NO thanks. My mom has a phobia for them and made me   
afraid of them too. Sit down, I'll cook us something." Bowie obeyed sitting on the bar stool. HE   
watched as Geri opened cabinets until she found a few mixing bowls and the items she needed.   
Bowie watched as Geri created a dough-like batter in the bowl. She cleared the countertop,   
placing flour over it. She picked the dough up, placing it on the counter. She smiled, "OK, take   
off that robe and roll up your shelves."  
"Wha?"  
"You heard me. If you're going to eat this you have to help."   
Bowie made a face, "I'm a King. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do."  
Geri kneaded the dough, "You are such a pain in the ass."  
"Thank you."  
Geri was about to insult Bowie when Henson walked into the room, "Hey what you   
cookin?"  
"A Pizza."  
Henson sat next to his brother, removing his robe and rolling up his shelves, "I've heard   
of those before. Can I help?"  
Geraldine smiled, "Of course you can." She pushed the dough to him, "See how I was   
kneading it. Do that making a circle at the same time." She watched Henson, placing his hands   
in the right positions while Bowie was sulking. Why did his brother have to come in now. HE   
was about to think about things to do to him when Henson laughed, "I'm glad you finally found   
a servant that could cook?"  
Bowie smiled, "Yeah, but she doesn't know her place, yet."  
Geri squinted her eyes in annoyance as she diced tomatoes for the sauce. "What other   
servant?"  
Henson answered, "That servant he had when we lived with our mother was a terrible   
cook. And she had the hots for Bowie. Once she tried to put a love potion in his oatmeal. It   
stunk so bad that he ended up getting sick. She was fired after that incident."  
"And with good reason," protested Bowie.  
Geri stirred the sauce as she turned on the oven. She took the dough from Henson,   
packing it onto a tray. She began to pour the sauce, "Don't worry, your majesty, I won't try   
anything like that, ever."  
Bowie nodded, "Good. I'd hate to have to throw you into the BOES."  
Geri placed the cheese over the sauce and placed the pizza into the oven, "Well, we   
have 20 minutes."  
Henson smiled, rolling his sleeves down, "I think we should play a game."  
"I think we shouldn't." said Bowie, standing. HE went to the fridge and took out a glass   
bottle full of a dark substance.  
"You're no fun, Geri would you like to play?"  
"Sure, what is that you are drinking?" she said to Henson but then said to Bowie.  
"Humans call it ale but this is the Goblin kind. Want some?" He offered the bottle but   
Geri shook her head. He shrugged and gulped down a mouthful, "Fine, little brother, what do   
you want to play?"  
"What if."  
Bowie shook his head, "Last time we played that mother whipped our little behinds."  
"Yeah but mom is not here."  
Geri made a time out sign with her hands, "How do you play?"  
"You say what if and then say something. It not a game per se it's more of a discussion   
tactic. I'll go first, What if no more children came to Goblin City?"  
Geri smiled, "Wouldn't that put you out of a job."  
Bowie shook his head, standing next to Geri, "No. The children are just a side job. Our   
main job consists of dreams."  
Henson smiled, "It would be nice. It would mean all the kids were loved."  
"Or that people forgot us." Bowie said causing Henson to frown.  
Geri was frowning too, "What if…my mother had said yes to your father?"  
Henson and Bowie looked at each other on silence then at Geri, who was looking down   
at the floor. Bowie cleared his throat, "You wouldn't exist."  
"She would be Queen of the Goblins, releasing our father from our mother's clutches. It   
would allow us to be free."  
Geri nodded, "She would still be alive."  
Bowie looked to Henson who motioning to him with his head to comfort her. Bowie left   
his drink on the counter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You shouldn't think like   
that, Geraldine. Although your mother loved Jareth, there was no guarantee she would be happy   
here. I've seen her over the years and I know she was happiest when she was with you and   
your sister."  
Geri smiled, "Thanks."  
Bowie nodded, "Your welcome." He let his arm drop, feeling uncomfortable.   
Geri let out a sigh, "Your turn."  
Bowie leaned against the counter, "What if, "he looked at Geri, "I don't know." The   
bell on the oven dinged. Henson snapped his fingers, "Damn, saved by the bell. Let's eat."  
Geri looked around and couldn't find any pot holders so she opened the over and used   
her powers to move the tray from the oven to the counter. Henson smiled, "You never learned   
how to control those powers did you?"  
"No. I've been stumbling through. I think I'm pretty darn good for someone self taught.  
Bowie took a slice of pizza and ate. It was delicious. He nodded, "Yes, you are and this   
is really good."  
"Thanks."  
Henson took a piece, "I could teach you. That is if your master allows it."  
Bowie nodded, "Of course. She already broke the spell on the choker. Well, not all of   
the magic in it."  
Geri touched the choker, "Why else is on here?"  
"There is, no, was a magick binder, a distance binder meaning you can't go anywhere   
outside the castle without me or my brother, and an injury/sickness binder. Nothing is worse   
than a servant whining over a broken limb or cold."  
Henson nodded to Geri, "That I have to agree with."  
Geri ate her piece of pizza.   
  
Later that night, the three were walking down the hall. Geri was walking past a room but got a   
wave of emotions. It was the same emotion and comfort feeling that was around her mother as   
she died. She stopped dead in her tracks letting the boys walk ahead of her talking about some   
Goblin matter. She touched the door knob, sweating. Something powerful was behind these   
doors and it longed for her mother. She turned the knob, peaking into a royal room. It had a   
large crystal ball like Bowie's study. There didn't seem to be anyone there so she entered. She   
walked though the room, enjoying the plush carpet feeling beneath her feet. She reached the   
ball, touching the surface. "What are you doing?" a whisper of a voice asked. She jumped to   
see a man sitting in the chair next to her.   
"I felt my mother in this room. I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." She was   
about to leave when the man grabbed her wrist, tightly. She whined in pain, "You're hurting   
me!"  
  
Bowie turned to ask Geri's opinion, "Hey where did she go?"  
Henson shrugged, "I don't know." Then they heard she shout and they realized. "She's   
with father."  
Henson watched Bowie dart back to the room. HE never saw his brother move so fast   
in his life. He soon followed.  
  
"Who is your mother?" the man asked harshly.  
Geri was about to scream again when she felt loss and pain enter her body from his   
grip. She stopped struggling, causing Jarth to become confuses, "You're Jareth."  
"How did you…"  
"You were there with my mother as she died." Tears fell down her cheeks.  
Jareth looked into the girl's blue eyes, "You're Geraldine aren't you. The child she   
named after me."  
Geri nodded, "Thank you for not letting her die alone."  
Jareth dropped his hand, his own eyes becoming glassy, "Why are you here? Have you   
come to destroy me too."  
Geri shook her head, "I'm your son's servant."  
Jareth snapped his head at her, "Servant? What a smart boy." He stood shaking,   
touching the crystal. Imagines of her mother played across the curved surface. "Your mother   
hurt me beyond words and to lose her just when I found out the truth was devastating." His face   
became hard, "To see you here makes me hurt all over again. I should kill you."  
Geri backed up, afraid. Her mother always told her Jareth had a bad temper but she   
never said we was violent. Jareth threw a ball of light at her, she screamed turning to run. The   
ball never hit her. She felt someone grab her. She looked up to see Bowie his hand outstretched   
blocking the balls, while Henson pulled her out of the way. Jareth screamed, "Get away! She   
must die! She must pay!"  
Bowie walked over to his father, "No, she is mine now. Sarah was your project, Geri is   
mine. You have no claim on her. You taught use not to kill innocents."  
Jareth fell into his chair looking at Geri. She was crying looking at him with pity in her   
eyes. It mad him madder, "Don't pity me!"  
"I don't! You made my mother crazy she loved you so much! No one, even me, ever   
came close. You are not the only one who lost her or was destroyed by her."  
Jareth's face softened, "Leave. I don't want to see you. Not now, it's too soon."  
Bowie backed away, looking at Geri. She had stopped crying but was still shaken.   
Henson nodded, taking her from the room. When the door closed, Bowie turned to his father,   
'What was that?"  
"I don't know. Did you know Sarah named her daughter after me?"  
"It was obvious father…Jareth..Geraldine. It doesn't explain why you attacked her."  
Jareth stood, "When you are hurt, you will understand."  
"I won't get hurt because I'm smarter than you in this matter. A cold heart does come in   
handy sometimes. It allows me to think about things logically before I act." Bowie left and Jareth   
fell back into his chair. HE watched the images of Sarah longing for the past.  
  
Bowie walked down the hall to see Henson waiting outside Geri's room, "What is it?"  
"She is really shaken up. She knew he was there with Sarah as she died."  
Bowie sighed, "I'll go talk to her. Things need to be explained."  
Henson nodded, stopping Bowie, "What was your 'what if' question?"  
Bowie frowned, "What if the daughter of the woman who defeated my father was able   
to melt my heart?"  
Henson smiled, "Then she would be an angel."  
Bowie nodded and opened the door. Geri was sitting on the ground by the balcony, her   
knees to her chest. She was crying again. He went to her side kneeling next to her, "I shouldn't   
have gone in the room, I know. I'm sooo sorry."  
"It's alright. Just make sure you never get near my father again. I might not be around   
next time to save you."  
Geri smiled, "Thanks."  
"Don't think too much of it. I wouldn't want to lose the first servant I've had that can   
cook."  
Geri chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment."  
"Sleep. You'll need it. We have a lot to do tomorrow."  
Geri nodded watching Bowie leave. She closed her eyes, collecting her energy into a   
ball. Within it she sent a note to Hoggle and Bruno telling them about her first day at the castle.  
  
Bowie walked into his room and over to his adjoining study. He picked up his pen and rewrote   
Geri's name on the approved list. AS soon as he finished he felt pain in his left arm. He   
stretched and it diminished. HE went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.  
  
The next afternoon…  
  
Bowie and Henson were playing chess on the terrace when Bowie felt a ice cold wave blow   
over him. Henson felt it, "What does she want?"  
"She wants me to come home for my quarterly review."  
"Are you going to go?"  
Bowie nodded, "Check, of course, I'm not going to be the one who destroys the   
alliance. Plus, mother is not the most compassionate person."  
Henson moved his King out of harm's way, "True. Why don't you take Geraldine?"  
"For what purpose? I'm not all that fond of her but I don't want her to freeze to death.   
Check."  
Henson grunted, moving his pawn, "Yes, but this will be a good test of her endurance   
and a test of your patience."  
Bowie looked at his brother, "Good point. I'll ask her."  
"You never know mom might even like her."   
Bowie let out a good laugh, "Right, and there will be no more children wished to the   
Goblin City." HE moved his Queen, "Check mate."  
"Damn it, I really thought I had you there."  
Bowie stood, "Remember that, dear brother."  
  
Bowie walked into his study to see Geri organizing his papers again. Her hair was in a bun,   
loose hairs falling around her face. She moved from the table to the large crystal ball. She took a   
rag and began to wipe the dust away, sending swirls of color around the area she touched.   
Bowie cleaned his throat. Geri looked up, "Hi."  
"Hello. I have a question for you."  
Geri wiped her hands on her apron, "OK."  
"How would you like to come with me to the Iceland. My mother has summoned me   
home and I would like some company."  
Geri shrugged, "Sure, I'd love to go."  
Bowie nodded, "Good. Go clean up. We leave at sunset."  
She curtsied, taking her rags with her, and left to clean up. Bowie, happy that he would   
have some normal company sat at his desk to write down his report.  
  
Sunset…  
  
Henson knocked on Geri's door. She opened it, smiling, "Hey Henson. Do you think I'll be   
warm enough." She twirled around so Hansen could see her thick cotton pants with a big fluffy   
silver coat with a hood lined with white fur. "I even have gloves." She stated pulling a pair of   
leather gloves from her pockets.  
Henson smiled, "Oh boy. Bowie didn't give you any instructions did he?"  
"No."  
Henson walked in with his box, "The few people that live in Iceland wear a special   
fabric that keeps them warm but looks like regular clothing. Here, "he took out a silver dress,   
lined with black Celtic knots embroidered over the body.   
"It's beautiful. Henson I'm a servant though."  
Henson smiled, "You are the King's companion. Put it on, I took the liberty of packing   
you a few outfits and placing them with the carriage. You're all set."  
Geri walked behind her curtain. The dress formed to her body like a second skin. The   
little hood fell behind her giving her neck full exposure. She could feel the heat from the suit   
filling her. It was causing her to sweat in the hot environment of the Goblin Kingdom. She   
walked out to se Henson's face drop, "You don't like it? I look stupid don't I?"  
"No, on the contrary, you look wonderful."  
Geri looked in the mirror. Her dark curly hair feel just below her butt. She gather some   
energy, caressing her head from her forehead to the end of her hair. It formed into a braid. She   
picked up a pair of scissors taking the braid in her hand. Henson panicked, "What are you   
doing?"  
"Getting rid of this dead weight." She cut the braid. She tied the end of it, "I'll give this   
to the birds when I get back." She placed the braid down on her vanity. Her hand started to   
glow with magic has she caressed her hair again, evening out her shorter hair. It now flowed in a   
wavy river to the spot in-between her shoulder blades. "There that is better."  
Henson laughed, "That's a lot of hair."  
"Yes, ok, I'm ready."  
  
Bowie sat in the carriage, impatient. Leave it to a woman to take forever to get ready. He saw a   
woman with short hair and Henson walking towards them. HE didn't pay attention to them until   
Henson opened the door, 'Up you go."  
"Thanks." Geri said, sitting next to Bowie. "Sorry I'm late, I had to fix my hair."  
"Fix it? You killed it."  
Geri nodded her head, enjoying the bouncing feel it had now, "I cut it. It was getting too   
long."  
Bowie shrugged, "Ok. Driver go." The carriage started to move. Geri and Bowie   
waved to Henson. Bowie turned his attention to her outfit. It was made from a special fabric his   
mother created to keep the few humans and servants she had in her kingdom. It was becoming   
on her. The silver set off her blue eyes, making them a stormy gray instead of their usual wild   
blue. He settled back, resting his legs on the other seat in front of him.   
Geri watched the Goblin Kingdom go by. She turned to Bowie, "Why did we leave   
now? It's not easy to wait until morning?"  
Bowie looked at her, "Usually it is but the Iceland never sees sunlight. It is always dark.   
Any sunlight would melt the snow and ice that makes up the buildings as well as the Queen. So,   
the portal to the world is only open during the darkest hours of the night."  
"It sounds sad."  
Bowie sat up, "No, it's very peaceful. Right before you go to bed, if you sit out on this   
one terrace you can see every star in the universe. It's beautiful. Maybe if my meeting with my   
mother is brief, I'll show you."  
"Why don't you and Henson like your mother?"  
Bowie slumped down, "You ask to many questions. Go to sleep. You'll need the rest."   
Bowie turned his head, resting it against the side of the carriage. Geri mimicked his stance,   
drifting into a sleep.  
  
The carriage jerked to a stop. Bowie awoke to find Geri asleep on his chest with his   
arm wrapped around her. He slowly took his arm back, then moved her to look outside. They   
were entering the Gates to the castle now. He could feel his blood run a few degrees colder and   
his heart tighten with forts. HE shook Geri's shoulder, "Get up."  
She yawned, stretching. Her eyes opened quickly when she saw the ice city. "It reminds   
me of a human holiday, Christmas. All the little lights wrapped around the poles and homes. It's   
like a fairy tale."  
"Whatever."  
Geri frowned. Bowie and her had made progress in their servant-master relationship,   
but she felt like it was just destroyed by his mother's summons. She would have to work harder   
to gain his trust. The carriage pulled up to stables. The doorman opened the carriage door,   
helping Bowie and Geri out. Bowie nodded, "Thank you, Kilie. My mother is expecting me."  
The iceman bowed, "Of course. She is waiting in her room for you."  
Bowie nodded, "Geri, this is Kilie. He is the caretaker. He'll show you to our rooms.   
See to it the bed is made to my liking and the room is satisfactory."  
"Yes, my Lord." Geri answered. She watched Bowie lift his chin up, walking like he   
had a board stuck behind him, to his mother's room.  
Kilie smiled, "Always a diplomat. Come I'll show you upstairs."  
Geri nodded, picking up a few bags herself, following the iceman to her room.  
  
Bowie entered his mother's chambers. It was completely dark save one lonely white candle by   
the bed. He thanked his father's gift of night vision or he would have stumbled all over their   
room. HE heard a raspy voice hiss, "My son. It is so good to see you. Come sit with me."  
Bowie obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking his mother's hand. It burned from   
the coldness but he was used to it. Plus, pulling away would cause more problems. He hope   
Geri was having a better time than he was at this moment.  
  
Kilie opened the door, hissing, "This is where Master Bowie and you will stay."  
"In the same room?"  
"Yes, there are servant quarters. I'll show you. Geri followed Kilie into the room.   
Everything was made of ice or silver. The only color was the bed, which was made of petrified   
wood, covered with red silk sheets. "This was Master Bowie's room when he was younger."  
Geri smiled, "I could tell."  
Kilie smiled also taking her bag from her arm. HE bounced to a door right next to the   
bed, "This is your room. It's not much but at least it is warm." He opened the door, waving his   
hand into the area. Geri walked in, turning her head, "Are you going to come in?"  
Kilie hissed with laughter, "My Lady, I'm made of ice. This room has a eternal   
roaring fire in it so that your kind will not perish in this frigid weather. If I were to enter your   
room, I'd be deformed within minutes."  
Geri nodded, "I see." She walked back out helping Kilie arranged Bowie's room to   
his liking.  
  
Bowie talked with his mother. "Why did you call me?"  
The Ice Queen sat up in bed, "I want to know if your father is getting better?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't. I wanted your opinion about his capability of rule?"  
"It's fine, mother."  
"I think he is too weak to rule. This Sarah incident was the best thing to happen to   
you, Bowie. You should challenge him, take his throne."  
Bowie shook his head, "Mother, you are forgetting that I love my father. HE is a   
great ruler. I will not be the cause of his pain."  
The Ice Queen let out a sigh, sending a mist through the cold air, "I forgot the   
presence of a heart makes you just as weak as your father. I could remove it you know. I could   
make you one of us. It would make me love even more."  
Bowie gave her a hard look. This was not the first time she used this tactic only now   
he knew she didn't mean it. "Mother, you and I both know you have no feeling towards Henson   
or me. Becoming cold like you will not change anything. I'm going to my chambers, we will   
discuss matters of state in the morning."  
The Ice Queen sighed again, removing her hands from Bowie's to cross her icy arms,   
making a clattering noise, "Understood, my son. Sleep well and think about my idea. King   
Bowie, it has a nice ring to it."  
Bowie turned, rubbing his sore hands. His mother's touch was worse than Death. It   
burned the flesh to the point of severe pain. He walked through the transparent and glittered   
hallway to his room. He pushed open the door, immediately noticing the warmth coming from   
the servant's quarters. He knocked on the opened door, "Hello."  
Geri looked up from her book. She was sitting next to the fireplace, wrapped in   
about three wool blankets. Geri smiled, "How did the pep talk go with your mom?"  
Bowie shrugged, "The usual." He walked over, plopping down next to her. "So, what   
do you think about my world?"  
"Which one?" Bowie shook his head, smiling and Geri answered, "It's cold. This   
place is probably what the Arctic or Antarctica in my world look like. Kilie was friendly though,   
kinda scary too."  
Bowie laughed, "Yeah, he is in a way. You'll get used to him as well as the other ice   
people." He moved and Geri noticed his burned hands. They were raw looking and some sores   
were bleeding. Geri grabbed his wrists, "What happened?"  
Bowie frowned, "My mother does not have a loving touch."  
Geri shook her head, "She did this just by touching you." Bowie nodded, still looking   
somewhere else. "Come here, I'll fix this up." She lead him to the bathroom, where she ordered   
him to sit on the tub's rim. HE wasn't in the mood for arguing so he obeyed. She picked up a   
bag for medicines she had brought from the castle. She grabbed a rag from the sink, dipping it   
into some water then a gel she made with Hoggle. HE touched Bowie's hand and he nearly   
jumped, wincing. "What is that stuff?" he yelled.  
"It's from a healing moss from the Labyrinth. I know it stings but it works."  
Bowie winced every time she touched him, but it did make it feel better. "This is   
payback for making you clean those diapers, isn't it?"  
Geri smiled, "Nah, torture is it's own reward"  
Bowie smiled at her. He was finding out that Sarah's daughter wasn't as bad as he   
has made her all these years. She was kind and smart, not conniving and seductive as he saw   
Sarah. HE watched her wrap his hands carefully, concentration written on her face. When she   
finished she smiled, "All better."   
"Thanks. It does feel better."  
"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"  
Bowie shrugged, "I'm doing back to see my mother. You can do whatever you like   
just as long as it doesn't get you in trouble."  
Geri nodded, "I'll try. Can I ask you a personal question?"  
Bowie adjusted a few of the bandages, "Sure."  
"If your mother does this," she held his bandaged hands, "how were you conceived?"  
"I think you humans call it invetro fertilization. Henson and I were test tube babies   
placed into the crystal balls that we use. There was no touching involve, just a transference of   
DNA and magick."  
"Oh."  
Bowie laughed, "Yea I know, it just screams romance and love."  
Geri sat Indian-style in front of Bowie, resting against his knees, "I've learned love   
and romance are not necessary to make a child. My mother thought she was in love but my   
father just wanted to get laid."  
Bowie touched her short hair with his bandaged hand, "I guess we both know what   
is means to be born unloved by one parent."  
Geri nodded, "Will you be able to come out and play with me at all?"  
Bowie nodded, "Around lunchtime. I make my reports brief."  
"Cool."  
"Cool?"  
"Yeah, it's slang in my world. It means you think something is good or great."  
"Oh, I thought it was something Kilie taught you. His version of cool' is chillin."  
Geri laughed, "In my world, chillin' means you are hanging out."  
Bowie helped Geri up, "We better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day for   
both of us."  
Geri nodded, crawling into her bed, but not without taking all three wool blankets   
with her. Bowie walked into his room. It hadn't changed since he left it. His mother may not   
care about him but she did understand privacy and preservation. She had to, her whole   
existence depended on preserving her body. He had only seen her loose a limb once and it took   
a year to build a new one from the ice and reattach it to her body. He undressed and crawled   
into bed, noticing for the first time how cold it truly was in his home. How did he live here so   
long and not notice it? He turned over and over, trying to warm up.   
"Bowie?"  
He looked up to see Geri standing by the doorway, "Yes?"  
"Are you ok? I can hear you moving around." She walked over, still wrapped in her   
blankets, jumping like a little kid onto his bed, sitting down.  
Bowie sighed, "I can't sleep. The coldness is bothering for some reason."  
"You can share my bed with me. It's huge, bigger than any King size bed in my   
world."  
"I don't know."  
"Oh, come on. I won't bite, promise. We won't even touch each other this bed is so   
big."  
Against his better judgment he agreed. He walked into the room, closing the door. It   
was warm in here, he didn't want the rest of his room to melt. The wood floors danced with the   
colors of the flames licking them. He followed Geri, jumping into bed with her. Geri curled up   
into a ball, falling asleep. Bowie smiled at her. She was right. They had a about five feet diving   
them. Plenty of room if the other kicked or rolled over in bed. His body was starting to warm   
up. HE watched the fire blaze through magick. He noticed something coming into the window. It   
was a crystal ball. He held his hands out, letting it land, throbbing with light. Bowie looked to   
see if the light disturbed Geri. It didn't. She was out. He looked into the ball, (Good evening,   
brother.)  
(Gooooood evening. How is everything faring with our dear mother?)  
(The usual. She told me to challenge father.)  
(What?)  
(She said the Sarah incident has proved he is weak and unfit to be King.)  
(No, it means she wants the Goblin Kingdom now and she thinks by making one of   
us King, she will get her frost ridden fingers on it.)  
Bowie smiled, (Exactly.)  
(What did you tell her?)  
(I told her no. I'm giving her my report and Geri and I will be on our way home.)  
Henson giggled, (How is she faring in the Iceland?)  
Bowie turned the orb towards Geri, showing his brother the ball of blankets that had   
Geri's face. Henson laughed hard, (Oh, what I could do with that image. So, she's in the bed   
with you, does that mean..)  
(No!), Bowie interrupted, (I couldn't get warm, so she offered to share her bed with   
me.)  
Henson nodded, (I see...she invited you into HER bed.)  
Bowie sighed, (You have a sick little mind, Henson. Nothing will happen. Now, if   
you don't mind, I need some sleep.)  
(Oh, is that what you're calling it these days?)  
(Goodnight.)  
(Night.) Bowie watched the ball pop like a bubble. He got under the covers and feel   
asleep watching the fire.  
  
Henson laughed at his brother's predicament. Jareth walked in behind Henson, oblivious to his   
presence. When Jareth felt Henson had had a good enough laugh he state, "So, your mother   
wishes my own son to betray me?"  
Henson sucked in a breath, jumping in surprise. HE held his chest, turning to see his   
father had a sad face, but with a little smile dancing on his lips. He always did love to scare   
people. Henson smiled, "Father, you shouldn't scare me like that. Who knows? I could had a   
sword then were would you be?"  
"Chasing you around the castle with a sword in my guy."  
Henson nodded, "You would too." Henson's face grew soft, "How much did you   
hear?"  
"All of it."  
"Oh, you know Bowie and I love you to death. We would never betray you."  
Jareth's face grew soft. He hugged Henson, "I know. I love you boys so much. I am   
thankful to have you in my life. I know I have been crazy lately, but I promise I'll get better.   
Surprisingly, having Geri here had made my grief subside. Her cooking isn't half bad either."  
Henson nodded, hugging his father back, "Yeah, she also is still scared of you."  
Jareth nodded, "With good reason. I did try to kill her."  
Henson lifted his head, "You wouldn't have done it."  
Jareth shrugged, walking to the crystal ball, "I don't know. I was angry and   
confused."  
Henson smiled, "Thank the Goblin Gods, that Bowie has taken a liking to her or she   
might be a crispy critter."  
Jareth frowned, "How much of a liking has he taken to Sarah's daughter."  
"Not that much. I have seen his cheeks blush with color though on more than one   
occasion. I think she is good for him."  
"I was wrong about her. I was just upset when I first saw her. I think she might be the   
key in making his heart full. We need to turn him away from your mother's grip. She knows has   
long as half his heart is ice, she still could turn him."  
Henson put his hand on his father's arm, "Dad, we won't let that happen."  
  
  
The next morning, Bowie felt something hot blowing against his arm. He slowly opened his eyes   
to see that Geri was inches away from him, her hot breath blowing against him. He moved a   
stray piece of hair from her face. She did not look peaceful at all. Her face was tight and hard as   
if she was mad. He wondered what she was dreaming about that made her look so mean. HE   
got up, being careful not to disturb her. He walked into his room to see Kilie smiling. "Good   
morning, my Lord. Sleep well?"  
"Yes, actually I did. See to it when Geraldine wakes up, you take her around the   
Iceland."  
Kilie grabbed Bowie's clothes, helping him dress. "Will you be joining us?"  
"Yes, I'll meet you at the Turkish Delight cafe around midnight noon."  
Kilie nodded, picking up Bowie's ice shirt, "As you wish. My Lord? I'm happy that   
you are becoming more like your father as the years go on."  
Bowie took the shirt from Kilie, putting it on, "Why?"  
"Although I am an ice citizen, I do care about some things. Henson and you, mostly. I   
would hate to see you become like your mother, alone and cold. You need people, like   
Geraldine, in your life to remind you that life is good. The Goblins may not be the brightest   
beings but they know how to enjoy life and love."  
Bowie did his pants up, "Yes, they do. Yet, Geraldine is not a Goblin, she is a   
human."  
Kilie lanced Bowie's boots up, "Even better. Humans do not have a lot of magick, so   
what they lack in that skill they make up for in love and intelligence. Geraldine is going to make   
a fine wife one day."  
"Not mine. Have you spoken with Henson? I swear if you two are trying to set me   
up, it won't work." Bowie finished, leaving his friend behind.  
Kilie smiled, "Who knows?"  
  
Bowie stormed into his mother's conference room, where she was drinking ice coffee. "Aw,   
Bowie. Good midnight morning. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, thank you mother. Yourself?"  
"Like the dead," she said reaching for his hand. He backed away and she continued   
to drink her coffee. "Let's hear your report."  
Bowie nodded and started to tell her about the mining industry and other assets of the   
Goblin City.  
  
Geri opened on eye, looking around. She had forgotten where she was for a minute. She lifted   
her head up, tossing back the frizzy curly hair that was in her eyes. It had been so long since she   
slept in she forgot how good it felt. The warmth from the fire had relaxed all her muscles, letting   
them heal from manual labor she was used to these past months. She climbed out of bed,   
dressing in a new outfit that Henson had provided. This time she wore black metallic-looking   
pants with white leather boots, lined with fur. She wore a white leather sweater, with a hood,   
lined with fur as well at the ends of the sleeves. She brushed her hair, placing it into a ponytail.   
She walked out of the room to see Kilie writing on the ice floor, "What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for you to wake up." He stood up and Geri realized for the first time that this   
skinny ice creature was more sturdy than she original figured. He had layers of ice around his   
joints to protect them form everyday use. His pointy nose was as sharp as a knife. His spiky   
hair looked as if it could slice her hand up if she touched it. She walked over, "What are you   
writing?"   
"A note to Bowie, telling him where we are going fir lunch. He wanted to go to the   
Turkish Delight cafe, but most humans can't stomach it. There is a better place to eat right down   
the block from it. I've been ordered to take you around the Iceland."  
"Chillin."  
Kilie smiled wide at her, "You know what, I think I could spare the layers to care   
about you."  
Geri nodded, "I'll take that as a compliment. So, where to first?"  
"There are always snow ball fights going on outside."  
"Sure."  
Kilie grabbed a hat from Bowie's closet, "Put these on it will protect your fingers   
from frostbite and your head from being cracked open if one of the snowballs has ice in it."  
Geri nodded, "Good idea."  
  
Bowie yawned, "That's it."  
The Ice Queen nodded, "Did you think about my idea?"  
"Yes, it only took me two seconds to realize.."  
She cheered, "Oh my boy that's wonderful."  
Bowie finished, "that you are crazy and I don't want to be King yet." The Ice Queen   
slumped in her chair as Bowie continued, "Even if I became King, you would get nothing. You   
have no claim on the Goblin Kingdom."  
"But I have claim on you."  
"Only for your own Kingdom. If father retires and I am proclaimed King, you have   
no claim on me anymore."  
The Ice Queen frowned. How did he figure it out? Jareth must have taught them their   
rights. Damn him. Why couldn't he use these children for what they were: pawns. She sighed,   
"Go."  
  
Geri was laughing as the kids were playing in the snow. She jumped in, grabbed a handful of   
snow. She threw it, hitting one of the kids in the back. She laughed and he retaliated by   
throwing a snowball at her. She turned, getting the brunt of the snow on her back. Kilie leaned   
against the pole shaped like a candy cane. They were on the border of Santa's Kingdom. Many   
of the children came over the Iceland since there was more snow. He was watching Geri   
interacting with children, he didn't see someone lean against the pole behind him. "What do you   
think?"  
Kilie jumped, his icy body clattering. HE turned to see Bowie in his long black robe. He   
looked his Jareth, thought Kilie. He had the same stubborn wicked smile and he stood like he   
own the world. Kilie nodded, "I like her. Is she a good servant?"  
"She getting better." He looked up to see Geri swinging a little boy around and the other   
kids ran around. Geri stopped falling into the snow and kids made snow angels with her. She   
looked so happy he hated to take her away to do something as minimal as eat. "I'd give it all   
away, Kilie, if I had somewhere to go and someone to go home to like her. This is not my home   
anymore."  
Kilie nodded, "It never was your home. The Queen made sure you were never   
comfortable."  
"I don't feel safe in the Goblin World either. I feel vulnerable there. If only I could marry   
someone and go to their Kingdom and live, instead of bringing someone into my nightmare."  
"Geri doesn't seem to be disappointed in the Goblin World, or you."  
Bowie looked at Kilie, noting mentally that he was right. HE walked down to the slope,   
collecting snow in his gloved hands. Geri wasn't looking so he threw the snowball, hitting her in   
the leg. She looked at the little boy, who shook his head no. Then she looked up to see Bowie.   
She smiled and waved, running to him. "How was it?"  
"Uneventful. I see you have having fun."  
"Yeah, did you know Santa is real?!"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Oh, well I didn't. And Kilie showed me the street performers. The figure skaters were   
beautiful. They would blow any of my world skaters off the ice."  
Bowie smiled, enjoying Geri's ranting. She finally took a breath, "But I am getting   
hungry."  
Bowie nodded, "Me too. Come." He turned and started to walk up to where Kilie was   
waiting for them. They walked to a small café that Kilie recommended to eat lunch.  
Geri followed behind Kilie and Bowie, who were talking animatedly about something.   
She looked around, watching the people on the street. She noticed the ice people walked very   
delicately, as to not break their frail bodies. Children, both ice and human, jumped around in the   
snow. Geri turned her attention to the little shops and boutiques that lined Main Street Iceland.   
Every store had Christmas lights lining the windows. Geri truly felt like she was in a Christmas   
town. As if the town was trying to prove her right, large snow flakes began to fall gently onto the   
ground. She didn't notice that Bowie and Kilie had walked off while she looked at the beautiful   
jewelry in the store. Diamonds laced with ice metal drew her deeper into a trace. There was   
even a unusual diamond that was swirled with all different colors. It wasn't like a normal jewel   
the color where not made form light and angles but from something almost living in the diamond   
that danced around each cut corner, changing color as it went along. The sign next to it stated,   
"RARE LABRITYH OPAL, ONLY 100,000,000 FRIGITS."  
Geri went wide-eyed. If frigits were anything close to the American dollar, she may be   
able to afford such an item in roughly a million years. She looked up, noticing the boys had   
gotten pretty far. She ran down the street, weaving in and out of the passersby. Geri stood next   
to the boys, just as Bowie turned his head, "We must be boring you with all our political banter."  
Geri smiled as innocently and sweetly as she could, hiding the giggle in her throat, "Oh,   
no. I don't mind at all." Bowie smiled, nodding, turning back to Kilie, "So, where is this diner. I   
thought it was just a block away from the Turkish Delight?"  
Kilie hissed, laughing, "Master Bowie, you have been away for a long time. Don't you   
remember that one block is worth a thousand buildings."   
Bowie's shoulders went slack, "Oh, yeah. We still have," he looked up at the number   
150 written on the building, "a LONG way to go."   
The large reindeer-looking creature attached to a crystal carriage distracted Geri again.   
The creature had blue fur with a large white patch of silky fur from it's snout to it's hind legs. The   
bar that hung from its reigns was embossed with the name "Electric Blue." Geri tugged on   
Bowie's cap like a little girl, 'What is that?"   
Bowie looked, "It's a reindeer."  
"It's blue."  
"What color are they in your world?" Kilie asked.  
"Brown mostly with the same white markings. It's beautiful. What about taking this to   
the café."  
Kilie and Bowie looked at each other, shrugging. They walked up to the driver and got   
in finally going to get something to eat.  
  
In the carriage on the way home, Geri sighed. Bowie took her sigh as a sign of sorrow, "You   
ok?"  
Geri nodded, "Yeah content. Thank you for taking me. I really had a good time."  
"Well, at least one of us did." He answered with a bit of ice in his words. Geri leaned   
against the carriage door, falling asleep. Bowie watched her before sleeping himself.  
  
  
A few Months Later........  
  
Cindy sat in her dreams waiting for Mr. Right. She felt arms wrap around her waist, "Hello   
Cindy."  
She turned quickly in his arms, kissing him hard. "I missed you."  
Henson raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
She nodded, "Of course. You are all I think about night and day! I wish.." Henson   
touched her lips, "BE careful what you wish for, my dear."  
Cindy kissed his fingers, "I want to be with you. I want to go where you are no matter   
where."  
Henson kissed her. He had fallen for her these past months. He had come intending to   
get Sarah's granddaughter but all he wanted now was to have her daughter. HE thought about   
Cindy. She wouldn't be able to get through the Labyrinth in 13 hours then they both would be   
his to command. Once she was his he could marry her, transforming little Sarah-Lynn so he   
would be his own blood child and therefore an heir. He smiled to himself. "Cindy, I want that   
too. Wish your daughter to the Goblin King and I promise we will be together." HE kissed her   
passionately, hungry for more than her kiss. HE broke it, "Wake up."  
  
  
Bowie's room…  
  
Geri finished the final touches on Bowie's jacket. IN the past few months, she had seen Bowie   
go through so much. HE had meeting after meeting with all types of matters. This next meeting   
was about the mining of a ore used to create electricity in the Goblin Kingdom. She brought the   
jacket over to Bowie, who was leaning against his balcony. He was so haggard. They had   
become great friends over the few months she was there. Although she also had begun to care   
for him more than just a friend. He trusted her with everything and she never knew what she did   
to deserve his trust. "Bowie?"  
He looked up at her, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."  
Geri nodded, as Bowie put his jacket on. She stood in front of him, adjusting his collars,   
"You'd find another daughter of a girl who defeated the Goblin King to serve you."  
He chuckled, making Geri feel good. He had not laughed in awhile. He straightened up,   
"Yeah, right. So, do I look royal?"  
"Yes, a very tired one at that."  
Bowie slumped down, "I hate this job. I was a fool to think I could be a King."  
Geri touched his cheek, "You are a great King. Anyone who says otherwise I'll beat   
up."  
Bowie smiled at her, "I don't think that will be necessary, but thanks." He bent down   
holding his left arm again. Geri held him, "Are you ok?"  
"yeah, it's just that pain again."  
"Don't die on me, ok?"  
"I won't." HE let her help him up. There was a knock at the door. A tiny goblin   
entered, "Sire? Lord Iroie is here about the mining negotiations."  
Bowie nodded, "Bring him to the conference room. I'll be there in a minute."  
The Goblin nodded and left. Bowie turned back to Geri, who was buttoning his jacket.   
He sighed, "How about you go in there and I'll dress you."   
"No, thanks. I'm happy where I am."   
Bowie took her hands, "Are you truly happy?"  
Geri nodded, "Of course. After learning so much from Henson I realize that I wasn't   
meant to live in the Aboveworld. I belong here. And I think I got a cushy job with you."  
Bowie released her hands, getting that pain again in his chest but it wasn't as bad as   
before. HE watched her finish dressing him. When she was done she got a smile that shone   
achievement. "Done. Now you can go out there and wow your subjects."  
"Right, just like you can go wow the kitchen staff."  
She laughed, "OK, ok. I'll teach them how to make a pizza." Bowie nodded, leaving to   
take care of business.  
  
4 hours Later and one tired King…  
  
Bowie was about to get up from his chair when the tiny Goblin came in, "Sire, there are   
two individuals who would like to speak to you."  
"Fine."  
He watched Hoggle and Bruno enter the conference room. Bowie straightened up,   
"Can I help you?   
Hoggle wrung his hands, "Your Gobliness, Bruno and I would like to know if Geri   
could have a day off in two days."  
"Why?"  
"It's her birthday sir."  
"Birthday? Already."  
Bruno nodded his massive head, "Baby day."  
"Baby day?" he looked at Hoggle.  
"Bruno has always called Geri baby."  
"oh. Well, if it will mean a lot to her then she may have the day off." Bowie watched as   
Hoggle and Bruno laughed and jumped for joy. They thanked him and left. Bowie stood,   
thanking the stars for a short meeting. He walked into his room to see Geri sitting at his desk. It   
didn't take long for Bowie to find out that Geri was pretty smart for a human. She had a keen   
legal mind and he gave her a lot of the letters sent to him. Of course he made sure the judgment   
was fair before they sent the final verdict, but it was still easier on him. He feel into one of his   
chairs. Geri looked up and smiled. She immediately got him a bottle of Goblin ale. He took a   
sip, grabbing her hand before she could leave. "Is there something you wish of me, King   
Bowie?"  
His mind screamed, yes I want you, but all that came out of his mouth were the words,   
"Your birthday is in two days?"  
She nodded, "Yes, it is."  
"Hoggle and Bruno came to see me today. They asked if you could have the day off."   
HE told her as he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb, "I gave them permission to take   
you for the day."   
He watched her smile widen, "Really?"  
He stood never letting her hands go, "Really." He reached behind her neck, unlatching   
the necklace. He smiled, "I trust you won't run off now."  
She shook her head, "No. I won't I promise." She gave a quick hug before dancing off   
to bed. Bowie went to bed too.  
  
Two days Later….  
  
Geri opened her eyes to find Bowie sitting on her bed, looking at her. She sat up, "Do you need   
something?"  
HE shook his head with that goofy grin on his face. He reached down and produced a   
tray with pancakes and sausage on it. There was also a beautiful flower in a small vase. He   
placed it in front of her, "Happy Birthday."  
"It is, isn't it." She poked at the pancake before taking a bite, "This is good!"  
Bowie smiled with pride, "I made them."  
"You..the one who can't tell flour from sugar?"  
"Yeah, the cook taught me yesterday. I'm guessing by the way you are stuffing your   
mouth they are good."  
She smiled, shaking her head.  
"Hoggle and Bruno should be here soon."  
Geri got out of bed, "Thank you for this wonderful breakfast."  
"Your welcome. I tried to get Henson to help but he said he had dream business that   
could not wait."  
"That's ok. I better get ready."  
Bowie walked over to her, "I want you back by sunset. I want to give you your present   
before your birthday ends."  
Geri nodded, "Ok, I'll be back."  
Bowie nodded and left her to change. An hour later, Hoggle and Bruno were at the   
castle. They hugged Geri and took her into the Goblin city. Bowie heard Hoggle say something   
about a shopping spree and a concert in the town square. He hoped she had a good time. He   
wanted her in a good mood when he asked her to be his bride. He rubbed his chest again.   
Henson was right, she was an angel. The doctor confirmed it this morning. He had a fully   
functioning heart. His mother's icy influence was gone forever.  
  
Geri was having such a good time with her uncles. They had taken to every shop in the Goblin   
City. She had bought a new dress and a few wish crystals. She wanted a stereo, one modern   
appliance not yet introduced to the Goblin world. Then they went to a concert near Hoggle's   
house. BY the time they reached the castle, the sun was just setting. She hugged them both   
tightly, "Thank you so much. I love you both."  
Hoggle kicked his feet, "Aww, shucks, we love you too Geraldine. You just make sure   
that King doesn't hurt you or we'll beat him up. Well, Bruno will, but I'll help."  
"I will. You better go. I don't want you two getting lost in the dark."  
They waved good-bye, letting Geri go into the castle. She walked into her room,   
throwing her stuff on the bed. She decided to go see what her King was doing. She walked into   
his study to see him standing near the balcony. Geri walked up to him, gently placing her hand   
on his shoulder.  
His shirt was opened in the front with the sleeves pulled up to his shoulders. Geri could   
see his muscles and it made her cheeks hot. She thanked the darkness. "Hello."  
Bowie nodded, "Hi. Did you have a good day."  
"The best…yourself?" Before Geri could take her hand off his shoulder, Bowie took it,   
rubbing the back of her hand against his smooth skin. "I was at meetings all day."  
Geri smiled, regaining her hand, "What else is new? Are you ok, you look different."  
Bowie shrugged, "Different how?"  
"I don't know, maybe it's just the light, but your skin looks darker."  
Bowie leaned down so that their lips were almost touching, "Listen." Geri let him being   
her close to his chest. She listened to his heart and heard ba-bump, ba-bump over and over   
again. His heart sounded…normal. HE quickly looked at him, "How?"  
"You melted the ice that covered my heart. I've wanted to ask you something but I'm   
afraid to. I'm so afraid I'll chase you away."  
Geri smiled, "I've seen you pissed. If that didn't do it nothing will, promise."  
Bowie smiled, "Would you…I mean…I.." He was about to finally say the words when   
they heard a whisper run through the castle. It was a signal that another child, a child under the   
age of a year, was on it's way to the nursery. Geri was the first to pull away, "I'm going to go   
check to make sure it's ok."  
Bowie nodded, "I'll meet you there." HE disappeared in a flash, anger in his tone. She   
noticed the tone and wondered what he wanted to say to her.  
  
Cindy woke up to the sound of Sara-Lynn whining. She groaned, getting out of bed.   
"Hey sweetie, bad dream?"  
The baby was looking around the room as if she could see things her mother could not   
see. She clung to Cindy as she picked the baby up. She smoothed her hair then placed her back   
in the crib, "I'll go get you some water." Cindy thought about her dream and laughed, "I wish the   
Goblin King would come and take you away right now. Man, what do I eat before I do go   
bed." The light went out and Cindy heard unrecognizable noises. She made it to her lamp,   
turning it on to find Sarah-Lynn missing. "Sarah?" she said over and over again, each time   
getting louder. She was starting to cry, panicking. The window flew open and a blue owl   
entered morphing into Henson.  
Cindy hugged herself, "Henson? You're real?"  
"Very real. You have a choice now. Come to my world to try and save your daughter   
or stay here. Go back to sleep and forget him by the morning."  
Cindy found the courage to walk up to him, "I want my baby back, you asshole. You   
tricked me. I thought you loved me."  
He frowned at her, "I do."  
She shook her head, "NO, you don't." She walked over to Sarah's bed taking her   
blanket, "Why do I always fall in love with the wrong men?"  
Henson walked over to her, lifting her chin, "Come save your daughter and I'll prove to   
you your love is not misplaced."  
She nodded and found herself on a hill overlooking the great Labyrinth. She cursed and   
started to walk to the entrance.  
  
Geri cleaned up and walked to the nursery. She looked in to see Bowie acting out Little   
Red Riding Hood to the kids. HE finished and looked up to see Geri smiling at him, "Don't say   
a word."  
"Never."  
"I can't fid the new child. Help me." He asked, as he picked the children up and placed   
them into their beds.  
She scooped up a child that was crying in the corner. She was about to say something   
but gasped, placing the child in front of her. "Oh no."  
Bowie saw the horror on her face and rushed to her side, "What is it?"  
She cuddled the baby close, soothing it, "This is Sarah-Lynn, my niece."  
Bowie frowned, "What?" He took Geri's hand and walked them to his study. He   
waved his hand to find his brother talking to Cindy. He turned to Geri who rocked her niece.   
Fear was written all over her face. "Henson did this."  
"Why?"  
"He's in love with your sister. HE thought by tricking her into coming here he could   
make her love him. Didn't he learn from father's mistake."  
Little Sarah-Lynn had stopped crying and was content in her aunt's arms. Bowie   
couldn't help but smile, "You look very becoming with a child in your arms."  
Geri smiled, "Thanks, too bad there aren't any human looking servant I could marry. I   
have to go to her. She won't make it without my help."  
"You know the rules."  
"And the rules never say that someone can't help the victim. She is my sister! I don't   
want her to die."  
"She won't. Henson will see to that, I promise you."  
She placed little Sarah-Lynn on Bowie's bed, making sure to put guards up so the baby   
wouldn't fall off. She walked up to Bowie, taking his hands in hers, "Please, let me help her.   
She won't make it alone and if she does she will destroy your brother and his heart. I won't let   
that happen again to both our families."  
He nodded, "I realize the risk, but it is his to take not mine."  
Geri frowned, "So my sister is to become a demon or leave her baby behind. I left her,   
my mother left her, her father has left her, the father of her child has left her, you don't think that   
by taking her baby away is going to make her happy? She will die."  
Bowie intertwined their fingers, "But I have my laws." He was silent for a few seconds   
before saying, "I'll let you go but you cannot use any of your powers to go thought the   
Labyrinth. If you succeed, you may destroy me if that pleases you and return to the   
Aboveworld with your sister and niece."  
"I won't destroy you. As soon as I get back I'll be right back at your side."  
She ran to her niece's side, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll bring your mother back." She   
looked at Bowie as he leaned against the crystal. He looked defeated. She walked to him,   
"What will be my punishment if I fail?"  
He looked her in the eyes, "You will become my servant again. This time with no   
chance of release."  
"I can live with that."  
Bowie brushed her long curly hair from her face, "Hurry back." She got a look on her   
face as if she wanted to say something, "What is it?"  
Geri smiled, "I'll be back." She took his face his her hands, kissing him on the lips and   
ran out of the room. Bowie was shocked. She kissed him. He touched his lips still tasting her   
sweetness on them. He walked to his room to see Sarah-Lynn staring at him with open arms.   
He picked up the baby, "So, I think she likes me." Sarah-Lynn just giggled, hugging the   
stranger.  
  
Cindy kept hitting the brick walls. Why didn't she pay attention to her mother's stories?   
Something touched her shoulders and she screamed, turning standing in her best kung fu   
position. "Cindy!"  
Cindy's jaw dropped, "Geri!" The sister embraced. "IS this where you have been?"  
"Yes, this world, mom's stories, they are all real. You have less than 12 hours to get   
Sarah-Lynn back or you'll be turned into a goblin.  
"NO, shit. Well, mom's curse prevailed. I fell for a guy and he ended up taking   
something from me. Only this time instead of my virginity, it was my baby!"  
"Yes, Henson. He is really nice and he does love you very much, He just didn't think   
before he acted."  
"You know him?"  
"Yeah, he's a Prince."  
"A Prince. Man, I can really pick em."  
Geri took Cindy's hand, "Come on, we have to move."  
"To where? I've been running straight and it looks like I'm going nowhere."  
"You aren't. You need find a hidden doorway. Geri ran her hand across the wall until   
her fingers fell into a hole, "Got it."  
Cindy watched Geri move into the wall only when she followed she realized there was a   
new hallway. Geri pulled her and they ran deeper into the maze. They reached a set of stairs   
and hallways each looking the same to her. Geri looked around, "OK, now where?" She   
walked around trying to remember. Cindy looked down at the squares at her feet. One square   
had a red lipstick X on it. She knelt down, gently touching the mark. Geri turned, looking down   
at her sister, "What?"  
"Mom said she made X's on bricks to find her way, but they changed on her. It's real.   
This was mom's lipstick. I'm standing where mom once stood." Geri let tears fall down her   
cheek, "God, Geri, I miss her so much. I used to think her stories where dumb, but look at us.   
We're here! In the Labyrinth." She wiped her nose on her sleeve, "I don't want to be a   
Goblin."  
Geri shook her, "You won't I promise. If mom could defeat the Goblin King you can   
win against the son." Cindy nodded. They were starting when they heard whispering. The voices   
kept saying, 'Daughters of the Great Sarah' The sisters watched as the stones that held their   
mother's markings all moved whispering, 'This way, royal born. This way.'  
Geri nodded, "Thank you, Goblins." She pulled Cindy and they ran as fast as they could   
to face their next obstacle.  
  
Bowie sat on his throne, Sarah-Lynn in his lap. She was an active child. She was trying to talk   
to Bowie, but he couldn't understand her baby babble. He pretended he did and she kept   
going. The doors flew open and an angry Henson walked into the room, Jareth following. "Ah,   
brother, it' so nice to see you."  
"What did you think you were doing? Sending Geri out to help her. You know she   
knows the Labyrinth better than anyone."  
"Why did you target her sister?"  
"Because I love her."  
Bowie stood, placing Sarah-Lynn with his goblins to play. "Brother, didn't the   
experience with father teach you anything?"  
Henson sighed, "I knew she couldn't make it through the Labyrinth. I wanted to adopt   
her child and marry her. I want to give her everything."  
"Why didn't you just ask her?" interjected Bowie  
"I could ask you the same thing, Bowie. I know your heart is full now due to your love   
for Geri."  
"And I would have asked her tonight, on her birthday, to be my wife if you did not pull   
this stunt. I fear she might destroy you."  
"Geri?"  
"Cindy. You took her baby, Henson knowing full well the hardships in her life. Come.   
Look into the crystal." Bowie waved his hands and the image of the stones turning for the girls   
appeared. "You forget the Labyrinth sees them as royalty due to the Great Sarah. It is helping   
them get here. I will stop the clock if you wish so that you might go and explain everything to   
her. Show her you truly mean no harm."  
Henson looked at Sarah-Lynn, giggling as the Goblins made a face at her. Bowie   
walked over, scooping the child into his arms. Henson sighed, looking at his father. Jareth was   
watching the girls, "Who would have thought that my love for one human would cause so much   
trouble in my Kingdom."  
  
Geri helped Cindy as they walked through a dense forest, "We are almost half way through with   
plenty of time just in case."  
"Don't say that! It's like saying I'll be right back in a horror movie."  
Cindy wasn't watching where she was going and fell into a door. Geri was able to grab   
her shirt, but the force was too great. It sent both sisters into a pit.  
  
The crystal turned black, showing a scene of a room. Bowie cursed, "They fell into the   
ballroom."  
Henson sighed, "Well, that warrants me making an appearance."  
"Me too. I won't lose Geri because of your stupidity. Father?"  
Jareth walked over, taking Sarah-Lynn in his arms. The baby cooed and squealed with   
laughter, hugging Jareth. Henson and Bowie looked at each other then at their father. Jareth   
shrugged, "Well, she would like me wouldn't she?"  
Bowie smiled, "And with good reason, father. Let's go." Henson and Bowie   
disappeared in a flash. Jareth extended his arms to get a better look at this little baby. She had   
Sarah's features but her hair was a deep auburn. Sarah was chewing on her fists, a sign that she   
was teething. Jareth's heart began to grow, forgiveness filling it like a cup. Sarah was dead and   
gone but her child lived and seemed to like him. HE could find another to love. He hugged the   
baby close, smiling. "Let's play, my goblins."  
The goblins cheered, happy to have their old King back.  
  
Geri opened her eyes to see she was in a night club that was an old ballroom decorated with   
strobe lights, cages, and a DJ, spinning his songs. Zombie Nation was playing and everyone was   
jumping up and down to it. Why was she here? Why was she wearing such low cut jeans and a   
halter top? She came with someone? Who? She pushed through the crowd. People were   
dancing on a black light stage, banging garbage cans, sending colors all over the wall and   
dancers below. A man touched her arm, smiling at her. Did she know him? Yes, she did but   
how? He brought her close, dancing along with the new rav song, Take My Breath Away. She   
felt his body melt into hers and it felt right. "I know you." She whispered.  
"Try to remember, Geri or all is lost." HE came close, kissing her gently on the lips.   
Geri, that was her name. This was someone she liked..a lot. She pulled him back into a hungry   
kiss. She pulled away, "Geri! I have to find Cindy! Bowie."  
Bowie looked alittle weak in the knees but he smiled, "I knew you'd remember."  
"Where is she?"  
Bowie looked around, never taking his arms off from around her bare midriff. "I don't   
know. Henson was suppose to find her and talk to her.  
"In here? She'll forget as soon as he tells her."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Later, Bowie. I have to get her to the castle." She left his side, pushing through the   
crowd. She saw Cindy kissing Henson, passionately. The people around them were amazed   
how long they survived without air. Geri was about to get to them when Bowie pulled her back,   
"Don't let her destroy my brother."  
Geri caressed his cheek, "I won't. It looks like she had forgiven him already."  
Bowie looked over, nodding, "True, but things change when you leave this place.   
Emotions are hidden again."  
Geri smiled, "She'll remember. Plus, anything said here can and will be said when we   
get out."   
She started to pull away but Bowie, hugging her close, "Promise?"  
Geri nodded, "yes."  
She watched him smile, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck,   
deepening their kiss. Bowie snuggled close to her ear and she closed her eyes, enjoying his   
touch, "I love you."  
Geri opened her eyes to find herself alone on the dance floor. She quickly ran over,   
"Sorry, Henson. We have to go." She pulled Cindy away, scaling the hole that had formed.  
Henson watched the two go. Cindy turned back, smiling at him. HE smiled back, going   
back to the castle.  
  
Geri pulled Cindy the rest of the way. "Are you ok?"  
Cindy sighed, "Man, that guy is such a good kisser, it's not funny. I could just sit there   
and kiss him all day!" Cindy went to go back into the ballroom but Geri held her back, "OK,   
we have to get through the Labyrinth first, then you can kiss, make love, and maul Henson."  
Cindy smiled, "You know what's sad? I love him. I truly, madly, deeply love him. After   
everything he has done, I still love him."  
Geri smiled, helping her sister up, "That's not sad. He loves you too. He thought this   
was the only way." Geri looked to see where they were and she smiled, "That's the Goblin   
City. Come on. We only have about an eight hours left."  
Cindy nodded, dusting herself off, "I would love a bath right now."  
Geri nodded, "With a massage."  
"And chocolate covered strawberries." The sisters walked to the Goblin City entrance,   
dreaming about luxuries they wish they had at that moment.  
  
Bowie and Henson appeared in the throne room, regarding each other. Henson's face held pure   
shock, "I can't believe you said it. You never..was it your first time?"  
"No. I told father I loved him."  
"This is different. You showed your weakness. How do you know she will return that   
love?"  
Jareth stood, with Sarah sleeping in is arms, "Love is a powerful thing. It makes you   
stupid. They will need to rest as we do. I shall keep the babe with me."  
The brothers nodded, not refusing their father's desire. The brothers looked at each   
other, "What do we do now?"  
"Sleep, Henson. I think we are going to need it."  
Henson sighed "How can I sleep when I have seen their power. I was foolish."  
Bowie placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Your love was not misplaced."   
Henson snapped his head up, that is what he told Cindy. He smiled, "Very true."  
  
Geri and Cindy sat on a patch of moss, near the Goblin City doors. "We will rest for a few   
hours. Then we'll go through that gate, up to the castle, and all of this will be over."  
Cindy smiled, "So, you love that other guy, huh?"  
Geri stared into the foreign night sky, "Yes, I do."  
Cindy laughed, "Who would of thought we'd fall for brothers."  
Geri laughed, "Not me."  
"Me either. I missed you Geri. I still have that urn with mother's ashes in it. Dad   
wouldn't get rid of them, so they sat on the fireplace."  
Geri frowned, "When this is all over I want to bring them here. She deserves to rest in   
the place she loved the most."  
Cindy nodded, falling to sleep. Geri watched her sister for a while, wondering about   
Bowie. Was he watching her right now? Did he know how she felt? She bite her lip, she   
couldn't use her magick to go through the Labyrinth but to go to him was probably ok. She   
made sure Cindy was asleep before transporting herself to her room. The door that lead to   
Bowie's room was open. She floated to his bed. He was asleep in his red silk pajama pants.   
His ripped stomach exposed in all it's muscular glory. She wanted to touch him and kiss him.   
She slowly got onto the bed, crawling to him. HE began to stir, opening his eyes, "Geri."  
She hushed him with a finger, "I needed to see you."  
HE smiled, kissing her finger, "I Needed to see you too."  
"Did you mean it? What you said in the ballroom?"   
Bowie could see the fear in her eyes that he was going to say no. He took her face into   
his hands, kissing her. She didn't fight him, opening her mouth to his persistent tongue. She   
heard him moan as she glided her hands down his stomach. They were both on their knees,   
exploring each other with their hands and tongue.   
Geri smiled, resting her forehead against his, "I love you."  
"Do you mean that?" he said teasing her.  
"Yes, I do. I have to go. I need to get Cindy up."  
Bowie nodded, "I know. I'll see you soon."  
Geri smiled, nodding, kissing deeply once more before disappearing. Bowie feel back   
into the big with the largest grin on his face. She loved him and right now that's all that mattered   
in the world.  
  
  
Geri grabbed Cindy, "Wake up."  
Cindy opened her eyes, "What?"   
"Let's go."  
Cindy moaned, getting to her feet. Geri took her hand, running into the Goblin City.   
Cindy became more awake staring at the strange inhabitants on this world. When this was all   
over Geri would have to explain everything. They reached the door to the castle where the   
Goblin guards were playing cards. Geri placed her finger to her lips, telling Cindy to be quiet.   
Cindy nodded and the sisters slowly walked into the castle. Geri nodded, "OK, Sarah is   
probably in the nursery so we'll go there first."  
  
Henson ran into Bowie's room, just as Bowie finished dressing, "They're here." Those two   
words held so much fear Bowie could taste it. "Henson, clam down. They'll go to the nursery   
first. Let's meet them there. You have a choice, are you going to make this easy or difficult?"  
"Easy. Father and Sarah are in the nursery now. Cindy will find them."  
Bowie gave his brother a small smile, "Father and Sarah, sounds weird."  
"But somehow right. I know."  
  
Geri lead Cindy through the castle, telling her about the rooms as the walked. They walked into   
the nursery, greeted by the children in the room. Cindy walked around while Geri said hello to   
them all. "Hey have you guys seen the new baby?"  
A five year old boy, nodding, said with his lisp, "In der."  
Geri and Cindy smiled at each other, "Thanks."  
Geri went first into the room. It was still dark with only candle light. She saw Sarah   
sitting on the floor, playing with a teething ring. Cindy walked in behind her, "Sarah!"  
Sarah looked up, squealing. "Mama!"  
Cindy ran to her, crying, taking the baby in her arms.   
Geri stood there smiling. They had made it. She felt a hand touch the back of her neck.   
She turned to see Jareth staring at her, "Geraldine. So, you repeated your mother's history. Will   
you now destroy my sons too?"  
"Never, Jareth." She walked away from him to hug her sister and niece.   
  
Bowie and Henson appeared in front of the girls. Henson cleared his throat, "So, um, you won."  
Cindy handed the baby to Geri, "Hold her." He walked right up to Henson, pushing him   
in the chest, "What the hell were you thinking?! You can't just take someone's baby away. I   
love you Henson but man you are stupid sometimes."  
Henson smiled, "You still love me?"  
"Yes you dork. I still love you."  
Henson took her hands, smiling, "Then be with me. Be my Princess."  
Cindy just stood there, "Are you serious?"  
Bowie nodded, "Yes, he is very serious." We walked over to Geri, taking Sarah from   
her. He handed Sarah to Henson. Henson smiled, as did Sarah, when they touched. Henson   
continued, "I want to adopt Sarah and make her my own child. Our child."  
Cindy smiled, "I want that too."  
Henson took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist, kissing her. As they kissed   
little Sarah's features changed. Her hair became blonde and her skin a shade paler. Cindy   
looked at her daughter, seeing the transformation, "Is it done?"  
Henson nodded, "She is our daughter now."  
Cindy looked at Geri, "HE admits she is his daughter now."  
Geri smiled, "See I told you he loved you."  
Henson took Cindy's hand, "Come, I'll show you where you will be staying."  
Geri watched them go, smiling herself, as she crossed her arms. Bowie walked up to   
her, "You know, I still love you."  
Geri hugged Bowie, "I love you too."   
Bowie hugged her back, "I want you to be by my side forever, as my Queen."  
Geri looked into his eyes, seeing the fear of rejection, "I told you I'd be right back at   
your side." She kissed him.  
Bowie kissed her back, caressing his cheek. Jareth smiled at his two sons and their   
soon-to-be brides. Life had a weird way of balancing everything out.  
  
Soon After the Double Wedding…..  
  
Cindy, holding Sarah, and Geraldine stood in the cliff courtyard on the Goblin Castle that had a   
waterfall leading to the rest of the Labyrinth. They each held a handle of their mother's urn.   
Jareth, Bowie, and Henson stood behind them. Geri looked at her sister, "What should we   
say?"  
Cindy smiled, a tear running down her cheek, "How about good-bye."  
"No good-byes. How about Welcome home?"  
Cindy nodded. She placed Sarah down. Little Sarah was standing now, holding onto   
her mother's dress. Cindy and Geri took the urn in both their hands, regarding each other,   
saying unison, "Welcome home, mom." They poured the ashes onto the grass and the stream   
that ran through the castle. They watched as the river glowed blue and the grass sprang to life,   
exploding with lush grass and flowers, which grew up the walls. They watched the flowers   
spread from the garden to outside into the Labyrinth. Cindy chuckled, "Cool. Mom always had   
to make an entrance."  
Geri smiled, hugging her sister, being careful not to crush her little niece. Bowie and   
Henson left their father's side, joining their wives. Cindy and Geri saw Jareth standing alone.   
They walked past Bowie and Henson to Jareth, hugging him before he could object. Jareth was   
taken aback at first then smiled, hugging them back. Henson picked up Sarah and smiled at   
Bowie who also had amused look on his face. They watched their wives take Jareth's hand and   
bring him to the garden to watch Sarah's love and power spread through the Labyrinth showing   
all that love was stronger than hate.  
  
  
  



End file.
